Keluarga Warna-Warni
by naranari II
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan ayah muda bernama Namjoon dan suaminya Seokjin, beserta kelima anak laki-laki mereka. Its so colorful. BTS. Namjin with their babies. End chapter is up! Thankyou and good bye!
1. Chapter 1

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon and Seokjin with their babies;

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook.

.

Family. Humor. Romance.

Yaoi. AU

.

.

.

.

.

Menikah diusia muda adalah salah satu tantangan zaman sekarang. Ketika usia produktif sedang dibutuhkan di beberapa lapangan pekerjaan, yang mengharuskan anak-anak muda usia itu bekerja lebih giat. Agar tunjangan kehidupan bisa terpenuhi. Maka urusan menikah bukan menjadi prirotas utama mereka.

Anak muda masa kini lebih menjadi kritis dan realistis. Membangun keluarga sekarang sama saja memburamkan masa depan. Ketika sudah berkeluarga maka tidak ada lagi kata bersenang-senang. Setiap hari, setiap pekerjaan yang kita lakukan semata hanya agar keluarga kita bisa tercukupi kebutuhannya. Dan itu sungguh merepotkan.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Kim Namjoon; pria berusia duapuluh delapan tahun. Disaat usianya sedang produktif dan matang, dia sudah memiliki keluarga; seorang suami lainnya yang bernama Seokjin dan kelima anak laki-lakinya yang menggemaskan. Dia menikah dengan Seokjin yang setahun lebih tua darinya, saat berusia duapuluh tiga tahun. Suatu keputusan yang beresiko, karena pernikahan diusia muda rentan akan perpisahan. Tapi benarkah?

Bagaimana kalau kita mengenal keluarga warna-warni ini terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon—28 tahun, merupakan seorang pegawai disalah satu perusahaan swasta. Suami dari Seokjin dan ayah dari kelima anaknya. Bisa dibilang Namjoon ini lelaki yang luar biasa; karena hanya dia seorang yang sudah berkeluarga diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Namjoon adalah pribadi yang lembut dan juga penyabar.

Kim Seokjin—29 tahun, suami dari Namjoon dan menjadi bapak rumah tangga. Hum, sebut saja begitu karena dia bekerja dirumah seharian. Membangunkan suami tercinta dan anak-anaknya, memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah dan mengajarkan anak-anaknya. Persis seperti para ibu lainnya, hanya saja dia ini laki-laki.

Yoongi, anak pertama mereka yang berusia enam tahun, baru masuk sekolah dasar. Sangat suka membantu bundanya—Seokjin—memandikan adik paling bungsu. Dia sangat dekat dengan adik bungsunya dibanding yang lainnya.

Hoseok, anak kedua berusia lima tahun. Belajar di taman kanak-kanak kelas B. Hoseok anak yang paling aktif; lari sana-sini, loncat sana-sini, menari sana-sini. Tapi dia yang paling takut dengan hantu. Dan juga bentakan kakaknya, Yoongi.

Jimin dan Taehyung, si kembar tapi tidak identik. Berusia tiga tahun dan belum bersekolah. Jimin lahir lebih dulu dibanding Taehyung, beda sepuluh menit. Mereka berdua selalu melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama. Seperti; mengerjai Hoseok dengan gambar hantu-hantuan, menyembunyikan bola basket mini milik Yoongi, hingga ikut tidur dengan ayah-bunda mereka, bahkan mereka punya kamar sendiri. Dan khusus Jimin, dia ini sebenarnya sangat menyayangi kakak tertuanya. Dia selalu menyukai setiap Yoongi menyuapinya makan. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah peduli dengannya.

Dan yang paling kecil, Jungkook. Baru berusia satu tahun tiga bulan. Dua minggu yang lalu giginya mulai tumbuh dua dan dia sudah bisa berjalan meski belum lancar. Merupakan anak kesayangan bunda Seokjin dan keempat kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Bunda, ada undangan dari sekolah untuk acara perayaan hari anak." Yoongi memberikan undangan itu untuk Seokjin.

"Bunda, Ibu guru bilang bunda disuruh ke sekolah." Itu Hoseok yang baru saja kembali dari kebun belakang. Seokjin menaruh Jungkook di roda miliknya dan beralih pada Hoseok.

"Kapan bunda harus ke sekolah?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu kenapa bunda disuruh kesana!" Yoongi mengencangkan suaranya yang membuat Hoseok kaget dan langsung menunduk. "Aku duluan yang kasih bunda undangan. Jadi bunda haru ke sekolahku dulu!"

"Huwee~!"

"Bunda! Taehyungi jatuh kedalam lubang!" Jimin datang dengan wajah dan baju kotor penuh lumpur dan bau tidak sedap.

"Astaga, Taehungi!"

Seokjin buru-buru ke kebun belakang untuk melihat Taehyung yang katanya terjatuh didalam lubang. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih menangis, Jimin yang sangat kotor dan Yoongi yang sedang mendorong roda Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung, mandiin aku dong. Aku kotor nih" Jimin merentangkan tangannya. "Mandi saja sendiri!"

"Huwe~~" Jimin melihat kearah Hoseok yang semakin kencang menangis karena mendengar teriakan Yoongi lagi. "Kenapa Hoseok hyung yang nangis?"

"Jimin! Ayo mandi sama bunda sama Taehyungi juga!" Seokjin terburu-buru ke kamar mandi dengan Taehyung digendongannya.

"Ga mau! Aku mau dimandiin sama Yoongi hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Huwe~~~"

"Bunda~ Yoongi hyung tidak mau mandiin aku."

"Ish, mandi sama bund asana!"

"Bunda~"

"Dda~ dda~ dda~"

"Huwee~ bunda, huwe~~"

Duh, sepertinya malam ini Seokjin harus meminum obat sakit kepala lagi.

.

.

.

.

Okay, its just a prolog.

Lemparin aku batu gapapa kok, apalagi yang bacan. Aku ikhlas.

Masih ada yang ingat aku pernah bilang, mau bawain sesuatu yang baru dan segar? Dan ini dia~

Ini udah lama loh ada di file tapi belum sempet dipublish. Berhubung lagi ga terlalu sibuk jadi aku mau publish ini. Plis jangan liat dari kata-kata dalam ceritanya ya, emang ada bapak rumah tangga? Aku aja bingung. Mana si Seokjin dipanggil bunda lagi?!

Hahahaha, maafkan selera humorku yang cetek ini ya. Ini bertujuan buat menghibur aja kok, kalo belum ada yang terhibur ya, maklumin saja. Karna aku bukan pelawak.

Okay, ada yang berkeinginan ngasih saran? Silahkan~


	2. Chapter 2

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon and Seokjin with their babies;

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook.

.

Family. Humor. Romance.

Yaoi. AU

.

.

.

.

"Lihat! Itu Kim Namjoon. Bukankah dia sangat tampan dan keren?"

"Benar, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Tapi kudengar dia sudah bekeluarga?"

"Dan sudah memiliki lima anak!"

"Benarkah? Wah, itu sungguh beresiko."

"Dan kudengar pasangannya seorang laki-laki."

"Mereka pasangan gay?"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul didepan pintu lift. Bisik-bisik tentang dirinya selalu ia dengar, dan telinga Namjoon seperti sudah hapal dengan bisikan itu. Tiga wanita yang berbisik dibelakangnya ini adalah orang kesekian yang menggosipkan hal sama

Pintu lift terbuka dan Namjoon segera keluar, langkahnya tergesa saat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Tepat saat menyalakan mesin mobil ponselnya berbunyi. Ada nama Seokjin dilayarnya dan dia langsung menjawab panggilan suaminya.

"Ada apa Bunda?"

"Ayah dimana? Sudah pulang belum?"

"Baru saja Ayah mau pulang, kenapa Bun. Anak-anak merepotkan lagi ya?"

"Iya, makanya cepat pulang!"

Namjoon tertawa geli mendengar suara suami cantiknya yang galak, dibarengi dengan suara anak-anaknya yang heboh dibelakangnya. Namjoon sepertinya mendengar suara Jimin yang meminta Yoongi memanfikannya dan suara tangis Hoseok. Ya ampun, anak aktif satu itu kalau sudah menangis susah sekali berhentinya.

"Iya Bunda sayang, duapuluh menit lagi Ayah sudah sampai rumah."

"Oke, hati-hati ya Ayah.

"Iya Bunda,"

Namjoon segera melajukan mobilnya setelah menutup panggilan Seokjin. Hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah saat dirinya sudah ditunggu dirumah bersama suami dan anak-anaknya. Membayangkan wajah keenam orang yang dicintainya itu membuat hati Namjoon menghangat dan ia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera sampai rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin, belum mandi juga?"

Seokjin menaruh Taehyung yang sudah bersih keatas sofa dan langsung mengangkat Jungkook dari rodanya. "Habis Yoongi hyung ga mau mandiin aku Bunda." Jimin sedang asik mengunyah permen kapas yang tersedia diatas meja. Yoongi segera menoleh kearah Jimin, "Ish, manja! Ya sudah ayo mandi."

"Yeay!" Jimin menaruh permen kapasnya yang masih sisa setengah keatas meja dan berlari ke kamar mandi menyusul Yoongi. "Kakak, sekalian Kukie juga mandiin nih!," Seokjin berteriak pada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi langsung berlari kearah bundanya untuk mengambil Jungkook. Jimin melihat Yoongi yang begitu semangat ingin memandikan Jungkook, memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Yoongi hyung _mah_ sayangnya sama Kukie doang. Sama Jimin tidak,"

Yoongi berhenti didepan Jimin, "Aku sayang semuanya tahu! Masuk cepat."

Meski masih kesal dengan kakak paling tua, tapi Jimin tetap mengikuti perintah. Yang penting Yoongi mau memandikannya.

.

.

.

Seokjin menghampiri Hoseok yang masih menangis tersedu, bahkan hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan ingus. Ia mengusap kepala anak keduanya dengan sayang, "Hoseokie kenapa masih nangis?"

"Yoongi hyung marah sama aku. Aku takut dimarahin Bunda."

"Yoongi hyung tidak bermaksud memarahimu, sayang."

"Tapi Yoongi hyung kalo ngomong kencang banget sih, Hoseokie jadi takut."

Seokjin tersenyum walau dalam hatinya merasa kasihan dengan putra keduanya ini. Hoseok memang anak yang ceria tapi dia penakut, dan karena sifatnya ini dia jadi sering kena jahilan oleh saudaranya yang lain.

"Sekarang anak bunda yang tampan jangan menangis lagi ya. Main sana sekalian nunggu ayah pulang."

Hoseok berhenti menangis dan langsung tersenyum cerah begitu mendengar ayahnya akan pulang. Dengan cepat dia berlari lagi kearah kebun belakang, melanjutkan mainnya yang tertunda tadi. Seokjin menghela napasnya, mengurus lima orang anak dengan karakter yang berbeda memang menjadi tantangan sendiri. Bagaimana kesabarannya benar-benar diuji disini.

Suara tertawa Jimin dan Jungkook dan juga teriakan Yoongi terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Mendengarnya Seokjin merasa bahagia, suara anak-anaknya adalah musik yang paling indah untuknya. Tapi sepertinya salah satu suara anaknya belum terdengar. Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat siapa saja yang berada dirumah.

Hoseok dikebun belakang. Jimin, Yoongi dan si kecil Jungkook ada dikamar mandi. Oh, Taehyung, si kembar kedua itu belum terdengar suaranya. Kepala Seokjin menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaan si kembar kedua.

"Taehyungie, dimana?"

Dan ketika melewati ruang tengah, Seokjin mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berdiri didepan meja. Sepertinya anak itu sedang melakukan sesuatu hingga dia tidak mendengar panggilan bundanya. Seokjin mendekat pada Taehyung,

"Taehyungie, sedang apa—Astaga!"

Kepala Seokjin mendadak terkena migrain. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Taehyung sedang mengotori meja ruang tengah dengan permen kapas sisa dari gigitan Jimin. Taehyung membawa permen itu menyusuri meja dengan pola abstrak dan bibirnya bersenandung tidak jelas.

Meja kesayangan Seokjin kotor dengan permen.

.

.

.

Ternyata Namjoon sampai rumah lebih dari yang ia janjikan. Pasalnya tadi dijalan dia melihat toko kue dan mampir dulu kesana. Yang membuatnya lama saat ia memilih kue, karena jujur saja dia tidak tahu kue kesukaan suami dan anak-anaknya. Salahnya juga sih yang jarang memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang disenangi keluarga; kue kesukaan seperti ini misalnya.

Untung saja jalanan tidak macet dan Namjoon bisa sampai rumah sebelum jam makan malam, walau intinya dia tetap terlambat. Begitu membuka pintu bau masakan lezat langsung tercium oleh hidungnya. Namjoon bisa membayangkan saat ini keluarganya sedang berkumpul didapur.

Dan benar saja, saat memasuki dapur Namjoon bisa melihat bagaimana kerepotan Seokjin saat dirumah. Jungkook berada dalam gendongan suaminya yang sedang memasak, si kembar Jimin dan Taehyung yang bermain kejar-kejaran; kepala Namjoon menjadi pening. Hoseok sedang loncat dari bangku kelantai kemudian naik lagi ke bangku dan loncat lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Tapi dia belum melihat anak sulungnya, Yoongi. Mungkin saja dia masih berada dikamarnya. Maka dengan hati-hati Namjoon menaruh tas kerjanya dibawah dan berdehem. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ayah!"

"Halo anak-anak."

Hoseok adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Namjoon dan langsung berlari kearahnya, kemudian diikuti si kembar dibelakangnya. "Hore, ayah pulang!"

Seokjin mematikan kompor dan berbalik badan, tersenyum melihat Namjoon yang kerepotan karena Hoseok dan si kembar yang berebut untuk dipeluk. Jungkook berusaha menggapai ayahnya dengan tangan yang terulur kedepan. Kakinya juga menghentak-hentak.

"da~ da~"

Seokjin segera menghampiri Namjoon dan langsung mendapatkan ciuman sayang dikeningnya. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Namjoon. "Repot, seperti biasa." Namjoon mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan suaminya. "Halo, Jungkookie. Apa kamu rindu ayah?" Jungkook seperti mengerti ucapan ayahnya, dia langsung berseru senang dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Namjoon dengan tangan kecilnya. Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook tinggi-tinggi, membuat si bungsu memekik kegirangan dan ketiga kakaknya ikut memekik senang.

Setelahnya kepala keluarga itu mangajak mereka duduk dimeja makan. Seokjin dengan cekatan menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. "Dimana Yoongi?" Namjoon bertanya pada Hoseok, "Yoongi hyung dikamar."

Tahu-tahu Yoongi sudah datang ke dapur dengan berkacak pinggang. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang marah. "Taehyungie, kau mematahkan pensil warnaku lagi ya?" Taehyung segera menoleh pada Yoongi dengan ekspresi polosnya. "Tidak kok,"

"Jangan bohong. Yang suka mainin pensil warnaku kan cuma kamu."

"Tapi bukan aku," air muka Taehyung sudah berubah, dan matanya sudah memerah siap untuk menangis. Namjoon segera menengahi pertengkaran putranya. "Sudahlah Yoongi, nanti ayah belikan pensil warna baru."

"Tapi aku tidak mau, pensil warna itu favoritku ayah! Dan Taehyung sudah merusaknya!"

Taehyung sudah menangis sekarang dan Yoongi walaupun tidak menangis tetapi wajahnya memerah, hidungnya kembang kempis menahan tangis. Jimin yang duduk disamping Taehyung mencoba menenangkan kembarannya itu. "Yoongi hyung, jangan bikin Taehyung menangis dong."

Mungkin karena mereka kembar jadi Jimin juga merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Taehyung. Seokjin segera mengambil Taehyung dan menggendongnya, menenangkan putranya. "Taehyungie jangan menangis lagi ya. Yoongi hyung tidak marah denganmu kok."

Namjoon benar-benar dibuat jatuh hati oleh suaminya. Sifat Seokjin yang lemah-lembut dan sangat sabar membuatnya semakin mencintai pria manis itu. "Yoongi, minta maaf pada adikmu." Suara lembut Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon. Yoongi pelan-pelan mendekati bundanya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Taehyung.

"Maafin hyung ya, Taehyungie."

Seokjin membisikan sesuatu pada Taehyung yang sedang bersandar padanya hingga Taehyung menerima uluran tangan Yoongi. Setelah itu mereka segera melanjutkan makan malam mereka sebelum makanannya mulai mendingin.

"Bu~ dha~ bu~ dha~ dha~"

Semua yang ada dimeja makan terdiam mendengar celotehan si bungsu. Namjoon dan Seokjin saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. "Kau dengar itu? kalimat pertama Jungkook dan dia memanggil bunda." Namjoon berseru senang dan Seokjin tersenyum haru. Tidak menyangka kalimat pertama yang

"Woah, benarkah adik Kukie memanggil bunda? Itu keren."

"Adik Kukie ayo bicara lagi."

"Kukie, katakan Yoongi hyung,"

"Yu~ yu~"

"Ish, bukan _yu-yu_. Yoongi hyung."

"Hu~ hu~"

Suara tawa kemudian terdengar didalam rumah minimalis milik keluarga Namjoon yang sedang makan malam bersama dengan hangat.

.

.

.

Setalah makan bersama dan mandi, Namjoon bergabung bersama keluarganya diruang tengah. Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumah mereka, si kembar yang belajar menulis dan Jungkook sudah terlelap digendongan Seokjin. Setiap malam Namjoon selalu berusaha untuk membantu anak-anaknya belajar meskipun dia dalam kondisi sangat lelah. Karena kata kedua orangtuanya, keluarga adalah tempat pertama bagi anak untuk belajar.

Namjoon ingin anaknya mendapat pendidikan yang baik. Selagi ia mampu mengajarkan maka ia akan lakukan. Pukul Sembilan malam anak-anaknya sudah masuk kamar masing-masing. Tinggal Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang beristirahat didepan tivi. Seokjin menyandarkan tubunya pada Namjoon.

"Maaf tadi aku telat." Kata Namjoon sambil sesekali mencium kepala suaminya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa mengatasi semuanya."

"Apa anak-anak berbuat ulah?"

Seokjin tertawa, "Ya. Jimin dan Taehyung yang bermain lumpur diluar, Hoseok menangis karena dibentak Yoongi. Oh, Taehyung juga mengotori meja ini dengan permen kapas. Aku sampai pegal membersihkan noda lengketnya."

Namjoon ikut tertawa mendengarnya, dia memijat tangan Seokjin. Namjoon memang lelah tapi dia tahu kalau Seokjin pasti lebih lelah dari dirinya. "Kau selalu kelelahan setiap hari, apa kau menyesal sudah menikah diusia muda?"

Seokjin bangun dari atas tubuh Namjoon dan berhadapan dengannya. "Kalau aku menyesal, mungkin aku sudah meninggalkanmu. Menjadi orangtua muda itu cukup menyenangkan, apalagi ada lima anak yang selalu meramaikan rumah ini."

Namjoon menarik Seokjin dalam pelukannya, "Terima kasih Seokjin sudah mau menjadi suamiku dan mengurus anak-anakku. Jangan pernah lelah untuk menjadi orang tua ya."

"Iya Namjoon. Aku juga bahagia sudah membangun kehidupan denganmu."

" _I love you_ "

" _I love you too_ "

Saat Namjoon sudah akan mencium bibir Seokjin, tangisan Jungkook terdengar dari kamar. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, "Sepertinya Kukie tidak ingin ditinggal bundanya." Seokjin mendahului Namjoon ke kamar. "Dan ayah Kukie juga tidak ingin tertinggal bundanya."

Namjoon segera berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintunya. Saatnya ayah Kukie yang di-nina bobo-kan.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Aku aja ngakak loh nulisnya. Ayah? Bunda? Hahahahaha

Wah, aku ga nyangka dapet respon baik untuk cerita ini. Terima kasih terima kasih *mewek*

Oh, kemaren ada yang nanya. Namjin baru menikah lima tahun tapi kenapa udah punya anak Yoongi yang umurnya enam tahun? jawabannya, terserah kalian mau berfantasi seperti apa hahaha

Ada yang nanya untuk pair nya siapa aja? NamJin. Untuk yoonmin dan lainnya itu brothership. Kalo saling mencintai jatohnya incest. Aku ga terlalu suka incest :D

Yaudah ya, udah aku update cepetin nih ya.

Bhay~

Thanks to;

 **Semua yang sudah review, follow dan favorite.**

 **ada yang mau gabung di grup Army di Line? add aja Line aku (liat bio) nanti aku daftarin/?**


	3. Chapter 3

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon and Seokjin with their babies;

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook.

.

Family. Humor. Romance.

Yaoi. AU

.

.

.

Biasanya dua kali dalam sebulan keluarga Kim ini akan pergi piknik bersama dihari minggu. Mereka biasanya mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata untuk keluarga, misalnya taman bermain, kebun binatang atau tempat rekreasi lainnya. Tapi minggu ini sang kepala keluarga, Kim Namjoon, ingin mengajak keluarga kecilnya ini untuk piknik dihalaman depan rumah mereka yang lumayan luas.

Sehari sebelumnya keluarga Kim sudah menyiapkan apa saja yang akan mereka bawa saat piknik nanti. Meski hanya berpiknik didepan rumah tapi Namjoon memiliki syarat yang harus diikuti seluruh anggota keluarga. Yaitu, tidak boleh masuk kedalam rumah selama piknik. Jadinya mereka benar-benar harus menyiapkan seluruh perlengkapan piknik agar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal dirumah.

Sang bunda, Seokjin, sudah memasak banyak makanan. Dibantu Namjoon dan juga Hoseok yang membersihkan sayurannya. Yoongi ditugaskan untuk menjaga si kecil Jungkook, karena hanya anak tertualah yang Seokjin percayakan menjaga si bungsu. Anak kembar Kim disuruh untuk menyiapkan barang mereka sendiri, bisa repot kalau Seokjin membiarkan anak kembarnya ikut membantu. Yang ada Seokjin malah semakin direpotkan karena pasti ada barang yang rusak atau hancur. Tipikal anak kembar yang aktif.

"Bunda, susu Kukie ditaruh dimana?" Yoongi membuka kulkas dua pintunya mencari susu milik si adik kecil. Seokjin menyuruh Namjoon untuk membantu Yoongi mencari susu Jungkook karena tangannya penuh dengan adonan terigu. "Ayah, bantuin Yoongi cari susunya Kukie. Kalau tidak salah ada dilemari diatas."

Namjoon sudah akan mengambil susu itu katika tangan kecil Yoongi menarik ujung kausnya. "Ada apa Yoongi?"

"Aku saja yang ambil. Ayah gendong aku ya,"

Walaupun enggan tapi Namjoon tetap menggendong Yoongi untuk mengambil susu Jungkook. Yoongi terpekik girang ketika tubuhnya melayang diatas udara, membuat saudaranya yang lain melihat kearahnya. "Nah, sudah diambil susunya. Sekarang Yoongi harus turun, _okay_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Baru saja Namjoon meletakkan Yoongi, tahu-tahu Hoseok dan si kembar datang menghampiri sambil merentangkan tangan mereka. "Ayah! Ayah! Aku juga mau digendong seperti Yoongi hyung."

"Ayah! Taehyung pengen terbang juga,"

"Ayah! Jimin dong, Jimin."

Namjoon hanya bisa melongo melihat anak-anaknya yang begitu antusias ingin digendong olehnya. Seokjin hanya tertawa melihatnya. Anak-anaknya memang suka seperti itu, tidak mau kalah dengan saudaranya. Lalu Seokjin merasa seperti ada yang memegang kakinya, begitu ia menengok kebawah ternyata ada Jungkook yang sedang berpegangan.

Yang membuat Seokjin terkejut adalah; Jungkook sedang berpegangan pada kakinya dengan satu tangan sambil berdiri. "Kakak Yoongi, sini lihat si adik!" Yoongi langsung menghampiri bundanya dan bertanya, "Kenapa bun?"

"Kamu tidak jagain Kukie ya?"

"Jagain kok, bun."

"Loh, ini Kukie kenapa bisa sampai kemari?"

Yoongi melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Seokjin dan berseru,"Woah! Adik Kukie sudah bisa jalan!"

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menepuk-nepuk celana Seokjin sambil terpekik senang, "Bu~ dha~ dha~ aaak~" Yoongi mengambil Jungkook dan mengangkatnya keudara, pekikan Jungkook bertambah kencang diselingi tawa senangnya. "Yeay, adiknya Yoongi hyung sudah bisa jalan."

"Kakak hati-hati ngangkat adiknya!"

Kegaduhan dari arah dapur membuat perhatian Namjoon dan ketiga anak lainnya berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. "Ayah, adik Kukie bisa jalan?" tanya Taehyung yang berada diatas punggung Namjoon. "Aku dengar Yoongi hyung bilang Kukie bisa jalan!" timpal si Jimin. "Whoah! Whoah!" Hoseok sudah dulu berlari menghampiri bunda dan kakaknya.

"Mana Kukie yang katanya sudah bisa jalan?"

Yoongi kemudian menurunkan Jungkook ketika ketiga adiknya yang lain beserta ayahnya datang. "Nih, lihat ya. Ayo Kukie kesini~"

Yoongi berdiri tidak jauh dari Jungkook, merentangkan tangannya agar Jungkook mau menghampirinya. Jungkook tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan melihat kakaknya didepannya. Kemudian kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah dengan hati-hati. Yang lain hanya melihat sambil sesekali bibir mereka merapalkan pujian. Tapi baru lima langkah tubuh Jungkook agak oleng kesamping, dia berusaha menyeimbangkan kembali tapi tidak bisa. Dan akhirnya Jungkook jatuh terjengkakng ke belakang dengan kepala yang lebih dulu mendarat dilantai.

"Astaga Kukie!" Seokjin berseru, yang lain mengikuti.

"Huwaa~" suara tangisan si adik kecil pun terdengar sangat nyaring. Seokjin dan Namjoon segera merengkuh Jungkook dan mengusap kepalanya. "Ssstt, jangan nangis Kukie sayang. Tidak apa-apa kok, kodoknya sudah lompat. Jangan nangis lagi ya,"

"Cup cup, Kukie sayang jangan nangis. Nanti ayah belikan susu baru ya."

"Ih ayah, susu Kukie masih banyak. Jangan dibelikan yang baru lagi."

"Ya ampun bunda. Ini biar Kukie berhenti nangis lagi,"

"Oh, begitu."

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang ikut mengusap kepala Jungkook. "Hyung, kasihan sekali ya Kukie." Yoongi menghela napasnya, "Iya. Pasti sakit sekali kepalanya. Dia kan masih kecil,"

"Lagian Kukie belum bisa jalan sudah disuruh jalan."

"Tadi siapa yang ramai-ramai ingin lihat Kukie jalan, hah?!"

Jimin langsung beringsut mundur mendengar teriakan kakak kesayangannya itu. Maksud Jimin kan bukannya menyalahkan Yoongi, tapi kenapa kakaknya marah?

"Yo-Yoongi hyung, ma-maaf yaa… Tadi, tadi Hoseok yang-yang ingin, me-me… huwee~"

Yoongi melongo melihat Hoseok yang sudah nangis sesegukan. Dia bingung, kenapa Hoseok yang menangis padahal yang dibentak kan Jimin?

"Yoongi hyung, kau membuat Hoseok hyung nangis lagi," Jimin mulai mengompori.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Hoseok. Kenapa harus nangis sih!"

"Huwee~ bunda~ bunda~"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menghela napas berbarengan. Penyakit Hoseok yang takut akan bentakan Yoongi kambuh lagi. Pasti bakal repot sekali kalau sudah begini. Namjoon akhirnya maju dan memeluk Hoseok, "Hoseoki, Yoongi hyung tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Jangan nangis ya, masa' jagoannya ayah cengeng sih."

Hoseok masih sesegukan walau airmata tidak lagi turun. "Yoongi, minta maaf ya sama Hoseok,"

"Ayah, aku kan tidak salah. Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf."

"Tapi-"

"Gak mau!"

Setelah itu Yoongi langsung pergi dari dapur sembari menghentakkan kakinya. Dia kesal karena selalu disalahkan jika Hoseok sudah menangis karena bentakannya. "Itu sih Hoseoknya saja yang cengeng!"

Sedangkan sang ayah dan bunda dikeluarga Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sangat memaklumi sifat anak-anaknya. "Ayah bujuk Yoongi sana. Beri dia pengertian." Seokjin menaruh kembali Jungkook yang sudah diam diatas kursi makannya. Namjoon mengangguk, dia mengusap kepala Hoseok dan berkata dia akan meminta Yoongi untuk memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan menemukan anak sulungnya itu sedang tengkurap diatas ranjangnya. Perlahan Namjoon mendekati Yoongi, "Anak ayah yang paling besar marah, ya"

Yoongi diam, masih mengandalkan mode ngambeknya. Dia tidak mau menengok ke ayahnya. Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan ini. Masih teringat jelas sekali ketika pertama kali ia dan Seokjin mendesain kamar ini. "Yoongi tahu tidak. Dulu ayah dan bunda ingin mengecat dinding kamar ini pakai warna _pink_. Karena kata dokter anak ayah yang pertama perempuan."

Yoongi masih diam, tapi dia mendengarkan ayahnya. "Setelah lahir, ternyata anak ayah laki-laki, bunda sampai memarahi dokternya. Kata bunda " _Dokter, gimana sih, katanya anak saya perempuan! Saya sudah mengecat kamarnya pakai warna pink! Saya gak mau tahu, pokoknya dokter harus mengecat ulang kamar anak saya pakai warna biru!_ ""

Namjoon melihat bahu anaknya agak bergetar, pasti Yoongi tengah menahan tawa. Ya, itu memang kejadian sebenarnya. Namjoon sampai malu sendiri melihat istrinya yang marah-marah sehabis melahirkan.

"Jadi seorang kakak itu suatu kebanggaan. Ayah ini juga seorang kakak, Yoongi. Karena kakak itu pasti hebat, dia bisa membantu ayah-bundanya, menjaga adik-adiknya, menolong keluarganya. Ya, kadang-kadang kakak itu sering disalahkan jika adiknya menangis, tapi itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang. Bunda memarahimu Yoongi bukan karena kau salah, bunda hanya ingin supaya Yoongi sebagai kakak bisa lebih menjaga dan menyayangi adiknya,"

Keadaan masih hening, Namjoon melanjutkan berbicaranya. "Jadi, kakak Yoongi jangan ngambek lagi ya. Semua sayang Yoongi, kok." Yoongi bergerak, bangun dari tiduran tengkurapnya lalu duduk menghadap ayahnya. Anak sulung yang paling manis ini memainkan jari-jarinya. "Yaudah deh, karena Yoongi mau jadi kakak yang hebat. Yoongi gak ngambek lagi."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Nah gitu dong! Ayo jagoannya ayah kita temui adik-adikmu."

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengaduk bubur Jungkook sembari bernyanyi kecil. Kepalanya bergoyang-goyang kesamping dan Jungkook mengikutinya. Lalu Taehyung menyuapi Jungkook, "Adik Kukie kalau sudah besar harus seperti Taehyung hyung yang tampan ini ya." Seokjin yang sedang menenangkan Hoseok dalam pelukannya hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Taehyung. "Adik Kukie juga harus pintar seperti Yoongi hyung, tapi jangan galak-galak nanti Hopie hyung nangis."

"Dha~ dha~" Jungkook menggoyangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan bawah lalu tertawa. Taehyung menjerit kecil, "Aduuh, Kukie lucu banget sih. Pengen cubit deh."

"Dhaaaa~"

"Ahahaha~"

Namjoon dan Yoongi kemudian datang, mereka sudah bersiap untuk piknik hari ini. "Ayo bunda, sebelum hari semakin siang, nanti kepanasan."

"Oke, anak-anak. Ayo siapin barang-barang kalian. Kita piknik di halaman depan!"

"Yeay!" Taehyung dan Jimin bersorak bareng, bahkan Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja. Yoongi sudah berbaikan dengan Hoseok dan mereka kini juga sudah bersiap-siap. "Ayah ngomong apa saja sama Yoongi tadi?" Seokjin mengambil Jungkook dan membereskan peralatan makannya. "Cuma kasih pengertian doang sama Yoongi. Untung sulung kita itu anak yang pinta ya Bunda. Jadi dia mengerti apa yang ayah bilangin."

Seokjin dan Namjoon sama-sama tersenyum. Anak-anak mereka sudah bersiap di halaman depan. Namjoon sebelumnya menyiapkan kain besar untuk alas duduk mereka. Seokjin menyiapkan makanannya, Yoongi kembali menjaga Jungkook dan sekarang ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih hati-hati lagi menjaga adiknya. Si kembar tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Hoseok.

Pemandangan keluarga Kim yang sedang piknik kecil menjad pemandangan yang indah. Tetangga mereka yang kebetulan lewat sampai menengok dua kali untuk melihatnya. Kebahagiaan terasa sekali disana. Dan kekacauan dimana-mana. Jungkook yang sering sekali menyambar mangkuk makanan hingga tumpah. Si kembar yang berebut makanan, Hoseok bahkan tidak mau makan sama sekali. Membuat ayah dan bunda mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menghembuskan napas.

Ketika sedang asik makan-makan sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang keluarga Kim. Kemudian seorang pemuda dan wanita keluar dari sana. Mereka membawa beberapa tas kertas ditangan mereka.

"Youngji, ini benar rumah kakakmu?"

"Iya ih, sebentar aku panggil dulu. Namjoon oppa! Namjoon oppa!"

Seokjin yang mendengar teriakan wanita di depan itu menyerngit aneh. Siapa sih yang berani manggil-manggil suaminya dengan kencang seperti itu? "Ayah ada yang manggil tuh. Wanita!" sungut Seokjin. Namjoon mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke depan. "Siapa?"

"Mana bunda tahu!"

"Namjoon oppa! Halo!"

Namjoon menengok ke belakang, ada Youngji, adik perempuannya disana. Di samping Youngji ada lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dia. "Youngji? Sudah sampai kemari." Namjoon berdiri dan memeluk adiknya itu, dengan ditatap seluruh orang disana kecuali Jungkook yang sedang asik menyusu dibotolnya.

"Oh, yang memanggilmu Youngji. Aku pikir wanita lain."

Seokjin ikut berdiri dan memeluk adik perempuan suaminya itu. "Seokjin oppa, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Dan kulihat," Seokjin berdelik ke belakang Youngji dimana ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri kiku, "Kau membawa laki-laki kemari."

Youngji bersemu malu, "Dia kekasih baruku. Namanya Jackson Wang."

"Halo tante Youngji. Apa kabar?" Hoseok berdiri di depan Youngji sambil memasang senyum lebarnya. "Aku baik, Hoseoki kau semakin tampan."

"Tante juga semakin cantik,"

Youngji dan kedua orangtua Hoseok tertawa, lain halnya dengan Jackson yang menyerngit tidak suka. _Masih kecil saja sudah genit!_

Keluarga Kim itu akhirnya menikmati makan siang bersama-sama. Dengan diselingi beberapa tawa dan candaan. Apalagi ketika Jackson dan Hoseok tidak mau kalah untuk saling memuji Youngji.

"Pokoknya kalau sudah besar nanti, Hoseoki ingin menikah dengan tante Youngji."

"Ey, apa-apaan. Kau masih kecil, lagipula kau ini keponakannya Youngji. Tidak bisa, om Jackson yang akan menikah dengan tante Youngji."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Jackson, jangan begitu sama anak kecil! Biarkan saja dia bicara. Iya, Hoseok, kalau sudah besar kita menikah, okay."

"Hey, Youngji. Anakku masih kecil jangan diajarkan menikah dulu."

"Ayah menikah itu apa?" – Taehyung.

Hening.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Kurang greget? Kurang lucu? Kurang panjang?

Wanna comment?, silahkan~


	4. Chapter 4

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon and Seokjin with their babies;

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook.

.

Family. Humor. Romance.

Yaoi. AU

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, kapan pulang?"

Itu adalah sapaan pertama ketika Namjoon menerima panggilan dari suami tercintanya. Namjoon melihat jam tangannya, masih jam sebelas siang. "Mungkin sekitar pukul empat sore. Ada apa bunda, tumben menelepon jam segini."

"Ayah, Jungkook sakit! Badannya panas dan dia rewel sekali!"

Namjoon tanpa sadar berdiri dari kursinya, teman-temannya hanya menatap aneh pada lelaki tampan itu. "Sakit! Dari kapan bun?!" Namjoon ikut panik. "Baru tadi pagi. Bagaimana ini ayah? Anak-anak belum pulang sekolah dan aku tidak mungkin menjemput mereka sedangkan Jungkook sakit. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Namjoon mengusap rambutnya, "Jangan panik bunda. Begini, aku akan menyuruh Youngji menjemput anak-anak dan kita bisa membawa Jungkook ke ruma sakit."

Seokjin belum menjawab dan Namjoon bisa mendengar tangisan kencang dari anak bungsunya. Merasa kasihan kepada pasangannya itu, pasti Seokjin sangat repot saat ini. Namjoon tetap menunggu Seokjin menjawab sambil merapihkan meja kantornya.

"Baiklah ayah. Cepat kemari ya, aku sungguh tidak tega melihat Kukie yang terus menangis."

"Iya bunda, jangan sedih ya. Kukie pasti sembuh kok. Aku mencintaimu bunda."

"Aku juga mencintaimu ayah."

Setelah penggilan ditutup Namjoon langsung meminta izin kepada kepala bagian divisinya untuk pulang lebih awal. Untung saja ia diizinkan karena alasannya ingin membawa anaknya yang sedang sakit ke rumah sakit. Tanpa menunggu lama Namjoon segera melesat pulang setelah menelepon Youngji untuk menjemput anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Pertama ke sekolah si sulung. Hemm, tidak terlalu jauh. Lalu ke sekolah Hoseok dan si kembar. Baiklah Youngji, _go go go._ "

Setelah menerima perintah dari kakaknya, Youngji langsung menyanggupi. Lumayan bisa bertemu dengan keponakan super ganteng dan manis dari kakaknya. Tidak berapa lama ia sudah sampai di sekolah Yoongi. Youngji turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menuju pos satpam yang berada di samping gerbang.

"Permisi paman." Youngji tersenyum.

"Oh, iya ada yang bisa kubantu nona?"

"Itu, aku ingin menjemput Yoongi, anaknya Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin."

Satpam yang berjaga ini mengamati Youngji dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Youngji mengerti maksud dari satpam itu, dia agak risih juga dilihat seprti itu. "Aku ini adiknya Kim Namjoon. Namaku Youngji."

"Tante Youngji!"

Si satpam belum sempat bersuara tetapi nama Youngji sudah dipanggil dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak milik Yoongi.

"Hai, Yoongi." Youngji melambaikan tangannya, Yoongi berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Youngji dan memeluk kaki tantenya itu.

"Oh, Yoongi, itu tantemu ya." Kata si satpam. "Iya paman. Tanteku, cantik bukan?"

Wajah Youngji memerah, mereka berdua akhirnya berpamitan pada satpam. Youngji mengenakan Yoongi sabuk pengaman dan mengeluarkan air mineral untuk Yoongi minum. "Tante, kenapa yang jemput tante? Biasanya bunda yang jemput. Bunda kemana?"

Youngji masih fokus pada jalanan, "Bunda tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini, adik Kukie sedang sakit dan ayah dan bunda membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Adik Kukie sakit?! Sakit apa tante?"

"Sepertinya demam,"

"Kasihan sekali adikku yang paling lucu," bibir Yoongi melengkung ke bawah dan membuat wajah sedih. Yang diamta Youngji itu adalah mimic paling lucu, dia hampir saja mencubit kedua pipi keponakannya itu.

Mereka berdua sampai di sekolah Hoseok dan si kembar. Hoseok masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak sedangkan si kembar berada di kelas _play group_. Ketika sampai sekolah mereka sudah agak sepi dan Youngji bisa melihat ketiga adik Yoongi ini sedang bermain di halaman sekolah bersama dengan seorang guru muda.

Yoongi langsung berlari menghampiri ketiga adiknya yang sedang bermain itu. "Hoseok, Jimin, Taehung!"

"Yoongi hyung!"

Hoseok berlari mengampiri Yoongi tapi begitu melihat Youngji, dia langsung berbelok arah. "Tante Youngji!"

Youngji tertawa lebar melihat Yoongi yang marah-marah karena dicuekin oleh Hoseok. "Halo Hoseok, apa kabar?" Hoseok merentangkan tangannya minta digendong Youngji. "Halo kembar," Youngji memberi sapa pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang berdiri di depannya.

"Halo tante,"

"Tante, tumben kemari?" Hoseok mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Youngji. "Hemm, karena aku ingin bertemu kalian." Hoseok tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Halo apa kabar? Apa kau ini tantenya Hoseok dan si kembar?"

Youngji menurunkan Hoseok dan memberi salam pada guru keponakannya itu. "Ah, halo. Aku Youngji."

"Tante, ini Bu guru Nara. Guru aku dan Taehyung."

Nara tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jimin. "Aku kira bunda mereka telat menjemput karena ini sudah lebih satu jam dari jam biasanya dia menjemput mereka."

"Ah, maaf. Seokjin oppa tidak bisa menjemput mereka, anak bungsunya sedang sakit."

"Oh, begitu."

Jimin diam-diam menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang membuat istana pasir di dalam kotak kecil yang berisi pasir. Yoongi sangat serius hingga tidak sadar Jimin datang dan bersiap untuk mengejutkannya.

"BOO!"

Yoongi terlonjak kaget, tangannya yang memegang sendok pasir terangkat membuat pasirnya bertebangan kemana-mana. Sampai Jimin terkena pasir itu dibagian matanya.

"Ya! Jimin!"

"Aduh, perih~ perih~"

Yoongi menjadi bingung dan kaget saat Jimin menghentakkan kakinya sambil mengucek matanya. Meneriakan kata perih dengan kencang, Youngji, Guru Nara dan yang lainnya berlari panik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun Jimin, ada apa?"

Youngji berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin yang terus saja mengucek matanya. "Tadi Jimin mengagetkan aku, lalu aku tidak sengaja membuat matanya kelilipan pasir." Jelas Yoongi. Guru Nara langsung membawa Jimin ke ruang kesehatan diikuti Youngji dan Hoseok yang tidak mau lepas dari Youngji.

Tangan Yoongi digoyangkan oleh Taehyung, dia menengok dan menemukan Taehyung dengan mata membesar yang lucu. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Lagipula Jimin duluan yang mengagetkanku."

Yoongi melangkah ke mobil dengan kaki dihentakkan. Matanya tanpa sadar ikut memanas, merasa kasihan juga pada Jimin. Tapi itu bukan salahnya juga, kalau saja Jiminn tidak mengagetkannya tadi, Jimin tidak akan kelilipan pasir seperti tadi.

Taehyung kebingungan sendiri, hanya tinggal dia seorang di taman ini. Mau ikut ke dalam dan melihat Jimin tapi dia malas sekali. Kalau ikut Yoongi ke mobil… tidak ah, Yoongi hyung sedang marah. Itu menyeramkan.

Akhirnya Taehyung bermain pasir sendirian. Dia membuat gambar dan menulis secara abstrak. "Ini ayah, bunda, lalu Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung. Aku dan Jimin, loh kok adik Kukie kecil sekali gambarnya? Oh iya, adik Kukie kan masih kecil."

Di paling ujung Taehyung membuat sebuah gambar kecil lagi di samping gambar Jungkook. "Dan ini adiknya adik Kukie. Kasihan Kukie tidak punya adik. Hihihi."

.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit terdekat dan saat ini Jungkook sedang diperiksa berkala oleh dokter. Dari hasil tes pertama menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook hanya terkena demam biasa, ini sering terjadi oleh bayi berusia satu tahun. Seokjin menghembuskan napas leganya, tadi dia sangat panik sekali karena anak-anaknya yang lain tidak pernah sakit separah ini. Bahkan dia kira Jungkook terkena demam berdarah karena panas tubuhnya yang tinggi. Tapi syukurlah itu tidak terjadi.

Namjoon membawakan satu kotak makan siang untuk Seokjin dan semangkuk bubur bayi. Mereka mampir sebentar dirumah orang tua Seokjin yang kebetulan dekat dari rumah sakit. Namjoon juga menyuruh Youngji untuk mengantar anak-anaknya ke sini.

"Sudah baikan?"

Seokjin menerima kotak dari Namjoon dan tersenyum. "Panasnya sudah mulai turun tapi dia masih rewel." Namjooon mengusap kepala Seokjin dengan sayang, "Itu biasa, mungkin dia kegerahan dan hanya bisa menangis."

Seokjin menaruh kepalanya dipundak Namjoon dan menghela napas lagi. Beruntung sekali ia mempunyai seorang suami siaga seperti Namjoon. Bahkan Namjoon meminta izin cuti beberapa hari untuk membantu Seokjin merawat Jungkook sampai anak bungsunya itu sembuh.

"Aku dapat kabar dari Youngji kalau Jimin terkena pasir dimatanya."

"Benarkah, ada apa lagi dengan anak-anak? Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa membiarkan bundanya untuk merawat satu anak secara fokus." Namjoon terkekeh membiarkan Seokjin makin merapat padanya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah waktu berkualitas bagi mereka berdua. Karena sibuknya Namjoon dengan pekerjaannya dan di rumah Seokjin sibuk dengan anak-anak, maka waktu bersantai seperti ini sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Lalu terdengar rengekan Jungkook dari kamar, Seokjin bangkit dan segera mengambil Jungkook. Ada kompres penurun panas didahinya. "Sini bun dekat ayah," Namjoon menepuk ruangan di sebelahnya. Dan Namjoon dengan sigap mengambil kompresan yang lain beserta sebotol susu Jungkook.

"Cup cup anak bunda jangan menangis lagi ya." Seokjin menggoyangkan Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Si bungsu masih saja menangis meski tak serewel tadi. Namjoon mengambil peran juga, dia memainkan mainan Jungkook agar anaknya itu mau berhenti menangis.

"Duh ayah, bunda gak tega nih liat Kukie yang nangis terus." Seokjin mencium seluruh wajah Jungkook dan wajahnya menampakan raut cemas dan sedih. "Bunda jangan cemas dulu ya. Kita berdoa saja supaya Kukie baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Yoongi masih berdiam diri dalam mobil. Youngji sudah beberapa kali mencoba mengajak bicara tapi hanya gumaman yang diterimanya. Jimin sudah diobati matanya dan sudah berhenti nangis. Matanya agak memerah, untung saja tidak sampai bengkak. Taehyung terus saja menghibur saudara kembarnya itu dengan menyanyi bersama Hoseok.

"Yoongi mau makan di luar apa di rumah?" Youngji masih mencoba peruntungannya.

"Di rumah." Jawab Yoongi ketus. Youngji hanya menghela napasnya, anak kecil kalau sedang ngambek susah dirayu.

"Baiklah kita makan di rumah. Tadinya sih tante mau beliin kalian _Baskin Robins_."

Taehyung dan Hoseok yang mendengar langsung histeris, Yoongi juga sempat membelalakan matanya. "Tante, ayo beli _Baskin Robin_. Taehyung mau~"

"Hoseoki juga mau~"

"Jimin juga tante~"

Youngji tersenyum senang melihat ketiga keponakannya yang antusias. Tinggal merayu si sulung yang masih ngambek. "Tante sih mau saja beliin kalian es krim. Tapi, Yoongi-nya tida mau."

"Ya~ Yoongi hyung mau dong,"

"Iya, jadinya kita dibeliin es krim nih."

"Eng… iya Yoongi hyung,"

Yoongi mendecak kesal karena saudara-saudaranya yang sangat berisik. Tapi karena godaan untuk membeli es krim sangat besar akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya sudah, aku juga mau es krim."

"YEAY!" Seru mereka bertiga. Tangan Youngji mengusap rambut halus Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Bundaaaaa~ Ayaaaah~"

Hoseok berlari sejak turun dari mobil sampai ke ruang keluarga. Namjoon yang sigap segera mengangkat Hoseok ke dalam gendongannya. Taehyung mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu. "Halo anak-anak, bagaimana hari kalian?"

Seokjin menghampiri Youngji yang menggendong Jimin. "Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah diberi obat oleh gurunya di sekolah,"

Seokjin menghela napas lega lalu matanya melihat Yoongi yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menyuruh Youngji membawa Jimin pada ayahnya, "Yoongi, sini peluk bunda."

Yoongi melangkah dengan ragu ke arah Seokjin dan memeluk bundanya itu. "Yoongi gak sengaja kok bun bikin mata Jimin sakit."

Seokjin mengelus rambut Yoongi, "Iya bunda tau. Tapi Yoongi meminta maaf bukanlah hal yang salah. Minta maaf bukan berarti kamu yang salah, tapi kamu sudah memperlihatkan sebuah kebenaran."

"Tapi bunda, aku takut Jimin masih marah denganku."

"Bunda yakin anak-anak bunda adalah anak yang baik hati semua. Jadi coba minta maaf lebih dulu, Jimin pasti memaafkanmu."

Setelah itu Seokjin membiarkan Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang bersandar pada sofa sedang bermain _tablet_. Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin, "Jimin, apa masih sakit?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk, matanya masih menatap layar _tablet_.

"Jimin, maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak sengaja,"

Jimin diam.

"Kata bunda, anak bunda pada baik hati, jika ada yang meminta maaf pasti dimaafkan."

Jimin masih diam.

"Dan aku suka dengan orang yang baik hati."

"Iya Yoongi hyung, aku maafin kok."

Yoongi menengok ke Jimin dan tersenyum melihat adiknya itu kini tersenyum juga padanya. "Aku sudah memaafkan hyung, jadi hyung jangan sedih ya."

Yoongi mengangguk dan memeluk Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung sudah ikut nimbrung dengan Yoongi dan Jimin, lalu disusul Hoseok. Mereka berempat kini saling tumpuk di atas sofa. "Aww Tae, kaki hyung jangan diinjak!"

"Hahaha Hoseok hyung jangan kelitikin Taehyung dong"

"Aduh Yoongi hyung berat sekali sih. Jimin ga bisa napas nih."

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang melihat keempat anaknya bermain hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ada perasaan hangat dan sayang melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Melihat anak-anaknya yang senang dan bermain bersama.

"Namjoon oppa, Jungkooki bangun nih,"

Seokjin mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan Youngji. "Waah _baby_ bunda sudah tidak demam lagi ya."

Namjoon memeriksa dahi Jungkook dan benar, panasnya sudah turun. Wajah Jungkook juga sudah mulai memerah, pertanda bahwa si kecil sudah lebih baik. "Adik Kukie sudah sembuh."

Taehyung dan yang lain yang mendengar ayahnya berseru, langsung berbondong menuju ke kedua orangtua mereka. "Yeay, adik Kukie tidak sakit lagi."

Dan sore itu kediaman rumah keluarga Kim ini dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa dari kelima anak mereka.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon and Seokjin with their babies;

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook.

.

Family. Humor. Romance.

Yaoi. AU

.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim minggu pagi ini cukup sepi. Lampu-lampu di dalam belum ada satupun yang dinyalakan; seluruh anggota keluarga belum ada yang bangun tidur. Kamar dilantai bawah yang ditempati ayah dan bunda keluarga ini juga masih tertutup rapat. Biasanya keluarga Kim selalu bangun pagi bahkan dihari libur sekalipun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, sang bunda Kim Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang membuka mata dipagi itu. Dia menggeliat merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku setelah semalam tidur. Di samping kanannya ada buah hatinya yang paling kecil Jungkook, yang sedang tidur nyenyak dengan dipeluk oleh ayahnya. Seokjin tersenyum, pemandangan pagi seperti ini adalah favoritnya.

Setelah membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi, Seokjin segera menuju dapur. Pagi ini dia ingin membuat sarapan sendiri, biasanya akan ada asisten rumah tangga yang menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi karena ini hari minggu jadi dia sendiri yang menyiapkannya.

Seokjin mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas, menyeduh teh untuk dirinya sendiri, kopi untuk suami tercinta dan juga empat cangkir susu hangat untuk buah hatinya. Jungkook biasanya minum di botol susu. Ketika ingin memanggang roti, telepon di dalam ruangan berbunyi nyaring.

"Siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi sekali sih?"

Seokjin segera mengangkat panggilan itu yang ternyata dari ibunya. Beliau meminta Seokjin untuk datang ke rumah karena adiknya ingin melamar pacarnya hari ini. "Aku bisa saja ke sana, Bu. Tapi mengajak anak-anak bagaimana?"

" _Bukannya ibu melarangmu membawa anak-anak. Tapi ini acara yang sedikit formal. Anak-anakmu banyak sekali dan sangat aktif, apalagi si kembar_."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Kalau Seokjin membawa semua keluarganya, yang ada acara itu akan berubah menjadi acara menjaga anak Seokjin. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada Namjoon."

" _Suruh saja adik iparmu yang menjaga anak-anakmu. Biasanya juga gitu kan?_ "

"He'em. Baiklah bu. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, bangun!"

Seokjin mengusap wajah lelaki yang dia cintai ini dengan lembut. Membangunkan anggota keluarga adalah ahl yang paling membuatnya lelah. Apalagi si kepala keluarga yang _demen banget tidur_ ini.

Namjoon mengeliat pelan, menangkap tangan Seokjin yang berada diwajahnya dan menariknya. Hingga Seokjin berada di dalam pelukannya. "Nanti bunda. Ayah masih sangat ngantuk."

"Ih, ayah! Bunda lagi buru-buru nih."

Seokjin melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya. Berjalan kesana-kemari untuk meyiapkan keperluannya nanti. "Bunda emang mau kemana? Kok buru-buru gitu?" Namjoon sudah sepenuhnya bangun, tapi dia masih betah bersandar pada ranjang sambil melihat Seokjin yang mondar-mandir.

"Adikku ingin melamar pacarnya dan aku harus pulang ke rumah untuk hari ini. Anak-anak tidak akan kubawa karena akan merepotkan." Seokjin berhenti untuk menatap Namjoon, "Apalagi si kembar. Kau tahu kan, mereka hiper sekali." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak apa untuk seharian ini dia yang menjaga anak-anak, hitung-hitung sebagai gantinya karena dia lebih sering berada di kantor daripada rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan menyiapkan keperluan anak-anak, makanannya, juga mainannya. Jangan lupa ganti diaper Jungkook, dia tidak betah kalau diapernya sudah penuh. Suruh Hoseok untuk meminum vitaminnya. Jangan biarkan si kembar main di luar rumah tanpa pengawasan. Oh ya, jauhkan juga mainan Jungkook dari si kembar kalau tidak ingin ada yang bertengkar dan menangis."

"Bunda, untuk makan Jungkook bagaimana?"

"Yoongi sudah tahu takarannya. Tanya dia saja ya,"

Namjoon entah mengapa merasa sedikit menyesal. Semua hal tentang anaknya belum dia ketahui seluruhnya. Bahkan untuk takaran makanan si bungsu, Yoongi lebih tahu daripada dirinya. Selama ini Namjoon memang berusaha untuk menjadi _super daddy_ bagi Seokjin dan juga kelima anaknya. Tapi rasanya dia belum pantas disebut itu.

"Ayah mendengarkan tidak sih?"

"Eh? Oh, iya ayah dengar kok."

Seokjin sudah siap dengan semua kebutuhan anaknya dan juga keperluannya sendiri. Ada sedikit peluh keluar dari keningnya. Namjoon beranjak dari ranjang mendekati Seokjin dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Jangan terlalu lelah nanti bunda bisa sakit. Aku dan anak-anak masih membutuhkanmu." Namjoon mengelap peluh di kening Seokjin dan menciumnya.

"Tidak akan, ayah. Aku ini super bunda!"

Namjoon tertawa diikuti Seokjin. Sebelum pergi mereka menyempatkan untuk melakukan ciuman sampai jumpa yang sangat panas. Sampai Seokjin kewalahan sendiri. Setelah itu Namjoon segera bersiap untuk memulai harinya sebagai single parent dan menjaga kelima jagoannya.

.

.

.

.

Dimulai dari yang tertua. Namjoon masuk ke kamar Yoongi. Di sana Yoongi sudah bangun tapi dia masih berselimut ria sambil memaikan _tablet_. "Selamat pagi jagoan paling sulung ayah!" Namjoon merentangkan tangannya dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh Yoongi. "Selamat pagi ayah! Kemana bunda?"

"Bunda pergi ke rumah nenek hari ini."

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Karena ini keperluan penting. Bunda saja tidak mengajak ayah."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu kembali memainkan _tablet_ nya. "Yoongi bantu ayah jagain adik-adik ya?"

"Aku maunya jagain adik Kukie saja."

"Oke, Yoongi jagain adik Kukie. Tapi sebelumnya segera mandi dan rapihkan kamarmu ya, jagoan!"

"Oke ayah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu Namjoon ke kamar Hoseok yang berada ditengah diantara kamar anak-anaknya. Ruangan itu masih gelap ketika Namjoon membuka pintunya, Hoseok masih bergelung nyaman diselimut hangatnya. "Hoseok, ayo bangun. Ayah sudah menyiapkan susu kesukaanmu. Yang rasa _vanilla_."

Hoseok meresponnya dengan erangan kecil dan kembali tidur. Uh, memang benar buah itu jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Melihat bagaimana Hoseok yang susah sekali dibangunkan. Namjoon memutar otaknya, "Bagaimana caranya ya? Ah iya!" Namjoon kembali membisikan Hoseok.

"Hoseok sayang, nanti ada tante Youngji mau main kemari, loh."

"Ugh, benarkah ayah?"

Namjoon tertawa dalam hati karena bisa membangunkan Hoseok meski dengan cara ya… begitu lah. Hoseok segera bangun meminta ayahnya untuk menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Namjoon menghela napasnya, hanya tinggal membangunkan si kembar dan tugasnya pagi ini selesai. Jungkook tidak perlu dibangunkan, karena bayi lucu itu akan bangun sendiri jika sudah merasa lapar.

.

.

.

.

Kamar si kembar berada dipaling ujung dengan pintu yang penuh dengan stiker animasi pahlawan _Marvel_. Kamar dengan dua ranjang bertingkat itu menyala terang. Jimin itu takut gelap makanya hanya kamar si kembar yang tetap menyala di malam hari. Taehyung menempati ranjang bawah dan di atas adalah Jimin. Namjoon berulang kali membangunkan si kembar yang tidak mau sama sekali untuk membuka mata mereka. Sampai dia merasa lelah sendiri.

"Bagaimana Seokjin bisa bertahan membangunkan anak-anak ini?"

"Ayah~ gendong aku dulu~" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya minta untuk digendong. Namjoon mengiyakan, dia memberikan punggungnya untuk disandarkan oleh Jimin.

"Ayah, gendong aku juga~" Itu Taehyung. sudah pasti. Si kembar ini sudah dikatakan kan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

.

.

.

.

Pukul Sembilan pagi seluruh anak Kim ini sudah mandi, bersih dan wangi. Sekarang mereka sedang bermain di dalam rumah—karena Namjoon tidak membolehkan anak-anaknya bermain diluar—dengan mainan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan si ayah sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan yang telat di dapur seorang diri. Tadi dia sudah diberitahu cara memanaskan makanan dengan _microwave_ dan juga sudah meminta Yoongi untuk menakarkan makanannya Jungkook.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa kemari membantuku menjaga anak-anak?" Namjoon menghubungi Youngji. " _Tidak oppa. Aku ada kencan dengan Jackson. Nanti malam deh baru aku kesana._ "

"Tapi aku butuhnya sekarang. Ya sudah, salam untuk si Jackson."

Ketika Namjoon menaruh kembali ponselnya Hoseok datang menghampiri dengan membawa mangkuk plastik kosong. "Ayah, ayah aku sudah lapar~ mana makanannya?" Hoseok menengadah sambil melompat kecil. Namjoon mengusap kepala Hoseok, "Sebentar lagi ya Hosiki. Ini lagi dipanasin," Kemudian Hoseok membuat gerakan seolah dia sakit perut sambil memasang wajah memelas. "Tapi Hosiki sudah sangat lapar ayah~ perutnya bunyi terus nih kaya telepon punya ayah!"

TING!

Namjoon segera memeriksa _microwave_ dan tersenyum senang karena makanan yang dipanaskan sudah matang. Dia mengambil mangkuk kecil Hoseok dan menaruh makanannya. "Yeay makan!" Hoseok meloncat-loncat bahagia hingga mangkuknya ikut terangkat. Dan sayangnya makanan yang ada di dalam mangkuk terjatuh ke lantai. Hoseok diam sebentar menatap makanan yang sudah tergeletak di bawah sana. Hidungnya kemudian mulai kembang kempis, Namjoon melihat matanya juga mulai memerah.

"Uhm, Hosiki…"

"Huwee~~~ makanannya~"

Namjoon menghela napas. Ternyata ini tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Hoseok masih menangis kencang dan Taehyung menghampiri kakaknya itu. "Kenapa menangis Hosiki hyung?" Taehyung memutari Hoseok, "Hyung tidak terluka kok."

Hoseok menunjuk ke bawah, kearah dimana makanan yang sudah dinantinya tadi jatuh begitu saja. "Makanan hyung jatuh. Hyung gak bisa makan, hyung bakal mati."

"Aaah hyung, jangan mati~" Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh Hoseok dari samping. Mendengar kakak keduanya akan mati membuat Taehyung merasa sangat sedih. "Nanti aku kasih makanan aku deh, supaya Hosiki hyung tidak mati."

Namjoon yang sedang membersihkan bekas makanan Hoseok mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Anak-anaknya walaupun sulit diatur, sangat hiper dan suka bertengkar. Tapi ketika saudaranya sedih, mereka akan merasakan sedih juga dan berusaha untuk menghibur satu sama lain.

"Hosiki jangan menangis ya, nanti makannya bareng-bareng saja."

Hoseok mulai tenang dan sesegukan sesekali. Dia memeluk balik Taehyung dan mengucapkan terima kasih setelah itu mereka berdua kembali bermain sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Gampang menangis, gampang pula tertawa."

Namjoon sudah selesai menata makanan dimasing-masing piring anaknya. Badannya kembali berkeringat padahal dia sudah mandi. Jadi begini ya rasanya mengurus anak sendirian. Lalu Yoongi datang dengan botol susu milik Jungkook. "Adik Kukie sudah bangun ya?"

"Iya, aku ingin membuatkan dia susu."

"Adik Kukie minta susu kalau bangun tidur, hemm?"

"Kadang dia langsung makan bubur bayi ayah."

Namjoon manggut-manggut mengerti. Kenapa jadi anak sulungnya yang tahu tentang si bungsu. Namjoon jadi bertekad, setelah ini dia akan sesering mungkin menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Tiba-tiba suara ribut terdengar lagi dari arah ruang tengah. Namjoon segera berlari ke sana dan menemukan Jimin dan Taehyung sedang bertengkar sambil memperebutkan mainan palu yang terbuat dari plastik.

"Hey, hey. Anak ayah kenapa pada bertengkar?"

"Taehyung duluan ayah yang memukulku!"

Jimin dan Taehyung sudah memerah wajahnya. Ditangan Taehyung ada mainan yang sedang diperebutkan mereka berdua. Itu milik Jungkook yang kata bundanya jangan sampai si kembar yang memainkan atau akan ada pertengkaran.

"Hey kembar, itu kan mainan adik Kukie. Kalian kan sudah punya mainan masing-masing."

"Tapi ayah aku mau pakai palu itu."

"Aku juga!" Taehyung tak mau kalah.

Kepala Namjoon sudah mau pecah rasanya, tapi sebagai ayah yang baik dan super jadi dia tahan semuanya. "Memangnya Jimin mau pakai palu itu untuk apa?"

Jimin menunjukkan papan yang terbuat dari gabus. Kemudian Namjoon bertanya pada Taehyung. "Kalau Taehyung mau pakai palu buat apa?" Bukannya menjawab Taehyung malah berlari ke belakang sofa lalu keluar dengan membawa drum kecil.

"Aku ingin memukul drum ini pakai palu, ayah."

"Tuh, drumnya kan sudah ada pemukulnya ayah! Kenapa Taehyung harus pakai palu?!"

Ya Tuhan. Namjoon harus segera meminum obat sakit kepala sebelum kepalanya benar-benar akan pecah.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Segini dulu ya, ini ada part 2 nya. Mau tau kan gimana stresnya ayah Namjoon jagain kelima anaknya yang ajaib ini?

See you~


	6. Chapter 6

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon and Seokjin with their babies;

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook.

.

Family. Humor. Romance.

Yaoi. AU

.

.

.

Namjoon segera mengusap peluh dikeningnya. Masalah si kembar sudah selesai walau ada sedikit pertengkaran. Akhirnya Namjoon membeli lagi palu plastik untuk Jimin dan juga Taehyung supaya mereka tidak lagi berebutan palu. Hoseok juga sudah menggantikan makanannya dengan beberapa camilan, itu juga Namjoon beli lagi. Karena camilan mereka dan juga kukis yang biasanya disimpan sudah habis.

Anak-anak sudah kembali seperti semula. Tinggal mengurusi si kecil Jungkook dan makan siang mereka. Seokjin tadi memberi kabar dia tidak akan sampai sore. Namjoon langsung menghela napas lega. Belum ada setengah hari dan dia sudah dibuat kelelahan oleh tingkah anak-anaknya. Bagaimana Seokjin yang seharian penuh? Dengan lima anak pula?!

"Ayah, adik Kuki kapan mau dimandiin?"

Yoongi datang dengan kereta dorong milik Jungkook. Di dalamnya Jungkook sedang menyusu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Astaga, Namjoon lupa memandikan Jungkook karena harus melerai si kembar dan pergi ke toko mainan.

"Maaf ayah lupa. Baik, kita mandi jagoan kecil!"

Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook tinggi-tinggi dan membuat bayi satu tahunn itu memekik girang. Kemudian mereka bertiga—Namjoon menyuruh Yoongi untuk membantunya—menuju kamar mandi. Air hangat sudah disediakan juga beberapa perlengkapan mandi Jungkook. Namjoon mencelupkan sebagian tubuh Jungkook dan si bungsu langsung menegang.

"Airnya masih panas ayah. Pantas saja adik Kuki takut," Yoongi mencelupkan tangannya kemudian menambahkan sedikit air dingin. "Eh, maaf kak. Ayah tidak tahu seberapa ukuran hangatnya kalau adik Kuki mau mandi."

"Ayah sih gak pernah mandiin adik Kukie."

Jleb.

Kok rasanya kaya ada sakit-sakitnya gitu ya.

Setelah rampung akhirnya ayah dan anak itu memandikan si bungsu. Namjoon hanya memegangi Jungkook dan Yoongi-lah yang menyabuni juga memakaikan shampo pada Jungkook. Katanya ini sudah biasa Yoongi lakukan dengan Seokjin.

 _Oh, jadi begini ya_. Namjoon mencatat dalam otaknya.

"Sudah yah, kata bunda adik Kukie gak boleh lama-lama mandinya nanti masuk angin."

Namjoon mengangguk lalu mengangkat Jungkook dari bak mandi kecil miliknya. Jungkook segera diberi handuk dan segera menuju _baby taffle_ nya. Selama Namjoon menyiapkan perlengkapan Jungkook, Yoongi mengambil alih untuk menjaga si kecil.

"Kak, ini semua yang ditas perlengkapan adik?"

"Iya ayah."

"Sebanyak ini, ckckck."

Jungkook dibaringkan di atas _baby taffle_. Namjoon sedikit menuangkan minyak telon dan Yoongi langsung protes. Katanya, itu terlalu sedikit jadi Namjoon menuangkan kembali minyak telonnya. "Duh ayah ini malah kebanyakan nanti adik Kukie bisa kepanasan. Ayah sih tidak pernah bantuin bunda, jadi gak tau kan."

Jleb lagi.

"Segini sudah pas kak?"

"Nah sudah."

Namjoon mengangguk dan meratakan minyak telon ke seluruh badan Jungkook. Lalu sesuai arahan dari Yoongi, Namjoon membedaki badan Jungkook. Yang bahkan bedaknya sampai tumpah-tumpah saking banyaknya. "Ayah ih, mubazir nih kebuang. Kalau bunda liat pasti ayah dimarahin bunda."

 _Untungnya bunda tidak ada_.

Namjoon memberikan _lotion_ sebelum memakaikan Jungkook _pampers_. Berkat Yoongi ayah muda ini jadi tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk mengurus bayi satu tahun. dan Namjoon pikir anak sulungnya ini nanti akan jadi _super daddy_ karena sudah tahu cara mengurus anak.

"Ayah, pampersnya kebalik. Yang di depan itu yang ada gambar binatangnya."

"Oh iya, pantas saja tidak ada perekatnya. Kenapa adik Kukie tidak pakai celana popok saja?"

"Adik Kukie kekecilan jadi tidak ada yang pas sama dia."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar kalimat Yoongi. Kekecilan? Maksudnya masih terlalu kecil gitu? Duh, Yoongi lucu banget, anaknya siapa sih….

Selama dipakaikan _pampers_ , Jungkook tidak bisa diam. Kakinya selalu menendang-nendang dan membuat _pampers_ nya selalu kebuka. "Kakak pegangin adik Kukie dulu, ayah susah nih." Yoongi segera menahan kaki Jungkook dan sempat ada protes dari Jungkook dengan teriakannya. Setelah dua menit akhirnya Namjoon selesai memakaikan _pampers_ Jungkook. Dua menit, yang benar saja ayah.

"Lalu apalagi kak?"

"Pakai kaus dalam trus baju deh. Oh iya kepala adik jangan lupa kasih _hair lotion_. Yang ini,"

Namjoon kembali melakukan apa yang Yoongi arahkan. Melelahkan juga padahal Jungkook belum bisa berjalan tapi dia sangat aktif bergerak. Setelah hair lotion dan bedak pada wajahnya, akhirnya Jungkook sudah rapih. Wangi, tampan dan lucu. Jungkook mengenakan baju one suit yang langsung menyatu dengan celananya, dan ada kupluk berbentuk telinga kelinci. Ugh, semua gemas melihat adik Kukie.

"Woah adik Kukie sudah mandi." Taehyung yang pertama kali menghampiri Jungkook yang keluar dari kamar dengan kereta dorongnya. Bahkan Taehyung meninggalkan mainannya begitu saja. "Adik Kukie sudah wangi~ sudah mandi~" Taehyung bernyanyi sambil menggoyangkan badannya, sesekali dia akan mencium Jungkook yang dibalas dengan pekikan senang dari si adik kecil.

Namjoon melepas lelah setelah mengurusi Jungkook. Dia bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Semuanya sudah mandi dan makan, tinggal dirinya yang belum. Kalau Namjoon seperti ini tiga hasri saja, maka dia tidak perlu pergi ke _gym_ untuk berolahraga. Mengurus lima orang anak saja sudah membuat dirinya mandi keringat.

Jungkook sedang makan bersama kakak-kakaknya jadi ini waktunya untuk ayah Namjoon mandi. Biasanya kalau hari libur begini Seokjin yang akan memandikan Namjoon. Eeh….

"Aaaaaaaakk~ aaaaaaaakkk~ ddaa~ ddaaaaa~"

"Adik Kukie kenapa?" tanya Namjoon. "Tidak tau nih yah, padahal tidak kita apa-apain." Hoseok yang menjawab. Lalu hidung Jimin mengendus sesuatu." Ayah, kok kaya ada bau busuk."

"Hah, yang bener?"

Dan semuanya ikut mengendus.

Jungkook sudah berteriak lagi dan badannya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Yoongi dan lainnya malah sudah berusaha membujuk Jungkook untuk tenang. Lalu terdengar suara 'preet' dan bau tidak sedap lagi.

"Aih! Adik Kukie _poop_ ayah." Taehyung berteriak dan yang lain kecuali Yoongi langsung lari, termasuk Taehyung sendiri. "Iiih adik Kukie _poop_. Bau!"

Namjoon gelagapan, memandikan Jungkook saja bingung apalagi membersihkan _poop_ nya. Sementara Jungkook sudah menangis keras karena tidak nyaman dengan diapernya yang basah. "Duh bagaimana ini? Kak Yoongi tahu gak caranya?"

"Kalau Kukie _poop_ biasanya bunda yang membersihkan sama mengganti popoknya."

"Dan bunda baru pulang nanti siang," Namjoon mengusap wajahnya. Dia mendapat ide tiba-tiba, kenapa tidak menelepon Seokjin saja dan menyuruhnya untuk memberi arahan persis seprti yang Yoongi lakukan tadi ketika memandikan Jungkook.

"Halo bunda,"

"Iya ayah, ada apa? Anak-anak bandel lagi ya? Itu…. suara Jungkook menangis? Kenapa ayah, kenapa?"

"Tenang bunda, Jungkook tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya saja…. Dia _poop_."

Seokjin diam sejenak, "Lalu?"

"Ayah tidak tahu caranya mengganti popok. Juga membersihkan kotorannya."

"Ayah sih tidk pernah bantuin bunda,"

Kok déjà vu ya. Mana jleb lagi.

"Iya maaf, tapi sekarang bunda kasih tau ya caranya kasihan nih Jungkook nangis."

"Baiklah,"

Akhirnya dengan arahan dari Seokjin, Namjoon mulai membersihkan Jungkook. Ketika membuka popoknya bau tidak sedap langsung menyengat hidung Namjoon. Rasanya mau mual apalagi melihat ke dalam popoknya. Ugh, untung saja Namjoon belum makan. Yoongi ada disana lagi membantu ayahnya.

"Hati-hati membersihkan pantat Kukie, ayah. Soalnya kulitnya sensitif."

Namjoon dengan pelan-pelan mengelap pantat Jungkook dengan tisu basah. Tangan Namjoon agak bergetar karena beberapa kotoran Jungkook tertinggal dikulitnya. Duh, setelah ini Namjoon mau puasa saja, tidak mau makan.

"Jangan lupa pakai lotion lagi sebelum pakai popok."

Dan selesai sudah. Namjoon segera menuju westafel, membersihkan tangannya dan juga sedikit muntah. Sedikit saja loh ya. Ini pengalaman pertamanya menggantikan popok anak yang kotor. Apalagi Seokjin yang sudah bertahun-tahun, dengan lima orang anak!

Tolong ingatkan Namjoon untuk lebih mencintai suaminya setelah ini.

Seokjin masih disambungan telepon memanggil-manggil nama Namjoon. Jungkook sudah kembali main dengan kakak-kakaknya. "Ayah! Ayah!"

"Iya bunda, ayah disini."

"Sudah selesai kan?"

"Sudah bunda."

"Nah sekarang bersihkan popoknya."

"Apa?!"

"Bersihkan popok. Harus dibersihkan dulu sebelum dibuang yah,"

Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan Seokjin pergi lagi tanpa membawa Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah makan siang Seokjin sudah kembali. Namjoon berseru senang dan dia yang pertama kali memeluk Seokjin meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang bingung di belakang. "Duh bunda sudah pulang, ayah kangen nih."

"Ih ayah, ada anak-anak. Malu ah,"

"Biarin,"

Taehyung menghampiri Seokjin, "Bunda, bunda, tadi adik Kukie _poop_ , terus Jimin yang pertama kali cium baunya hahahaha"

Jimin cemberut, "Ih aku tidak sengaja nyium."

"Ya pantaslah pertama yang nyium, Jimin kan tadi duduk didekat pantat Kukie." Yoongi membuat semuanya tertawa. Jimin yang tadinya cemberut ikut tertawa. Melihat kakak Yoongi kesayangannya juga tertawa.

"Adik Kukie sudah tidur?"

"Sudah bunda."

"Siapa yang mau makan lagi~?"

"Aku!"

.

.

..

Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang bersandar pada sofa. Anak-anak sudah tidur semua setelah makan siang. "Capek ya, yah?" Namjoon membuka matanya dan menengok ke samping. Seokjin sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil memijat lengannya. "Lumayan,"

"Maaf ya meninggalkanmu dengan anak-anak. Aku tahu kau belum biasa mengurus mereka." Namjoon mengusap pipi suaminya, "Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku belajar menjadi ayah yang sebenarnya."

Seokjin tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya. Namjoon mengelus rambut Seokjin dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang menjadi favorit Namjoon. "Aku selalu bersyukur karena Tuhan mengirimkan dirimu untukku. Kau lelaki yang hebat dan penuh kasih sayang. Selalu sabar mengurusku dan juga anak-anak kita. Aku mencintaimu bunda."

"Ayah ih gombal." Seokjin merapatkan pelukannya pada Namjoon. Tapi kemudian dia menyerngit, "Ayah belum mandi ya?"

Namjoon tertawa, dia lupa mandi saking repotnya mengurus anak-anak. "Kan biasanya bunda yang mandiin ayah." Seokjin berseru dan memukul dada Namjoon. Ketika mereka akan beranjak, tahu-tahu Taehyung sudah ada di depan. Tangannya mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Taehyung kok bangun lagi?" Seokjin mendekat kearahnya.

"Taehyung mimpi adik Kukie punya adik lagi, bunda."

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Iiih ini chapter paling jijik yang pernah aku buat :"D

Jangan bilang ini pendek ya, soalnya ini kan sambungan dari yang chapter sebelumnya. Makasih buat semua yang sudah review, follow, favorit.


	7. Chapter 7

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon and Seokjin with their babies;

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook.

Cameo; Jonghyun and Minki from Nu'est

Junghan from Seventeen

.

Family. Humor. Romance.

Yaoi. AU

.

.

.

 **DO NOT BE PLAGIARIZE!**

 **HAK CIPTA PUNYA NARANARI**

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim memang terlihat tenang diluar tapi gaduh didalam. Maka untuk menghindari kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh anak-anak mereka, Namjoon dan Seokjin sengaja mengajak kelima anaknya bermain di halaman depan rumah. Namjoon bahkan harus berepot-repot membuat taman bermain mini untuk anak-anaknya.

Siang ini meski terik matahari sangat menyengat tapi tidak menyurutkan keluarga warna-warni ini untuk bermain di halaman depan. Seokjin sudah mempersiapkan beberapa makanan ringan, kukis serta susu untuk anak-anaknya. Si kembar Jimin dan Taehyung sudah lebih dulu berada di taman bermain mini sejak pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ayah, botol susu adik Kukie mana?"

Namjoon berhenti merakit pesawat mainan milik Hoseok, dia berbalik badan menghadap suaminya. "Kan sudah ayah taruh di lemari piring bun. Memangnya tidak ada?"

"Kalau ada bunda tidak akan tanya lagi sama ayah!"

"Bunda kalau marah tambah manis ya,"

"Ish." Seokjin menepis jari Namjoon yang menoel dagunya dan kembali ke dapur dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk lima. Botol susu Jungkook hanya tersisa satu karena yang lainnya hilang dimaini oleh kakak-kakaknya Jungkook.

"Kalau hilang lagi aku deh yang kena beli lagi."

Sementara itu Hoseok sedang memperhatikan bagaimana Yoongi dengan telaten menyiapkan makanan bayi untuk si kecil Jungkook. Walaupun Hoseok kerap sekali dibuat menangis karena bentakan Yoongi, tapi Hoseok tidak pernah membenci kakaknya itu. Dia justru merasa bangga memiliki kakak yang sudah hebat walau masih kecil.

"Hyung, kenapa biskuiynya dihaluskan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kalau tidak dihaluskan nanti adik Kukie bakal tersedak. Lagipula adik Kukie kan belum punya gigi seperti aku!" Yoongi menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapih dan bersih. "Aku juga, nih!" Hoseok pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka berdua jadi saling menunjukkan gigi mereka.

"Ddaadaaa~ Daaaada~" Jungkook memukul-mukul tangannya seolah dia juga berkata bahwa dia mempunyai gigi yang putih bersih persis seperti milik kedua kakaknya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi. Anak-anak selalu menjadi _moodbooster_ untuknya meski kadang dia selalu dibuat lelah dan sakit kepala. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka lebar dan si kembar berlarian sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Bunda! Bunda! Taehyung lihat ada mobil yang membawa kasur dan lemari! Woah, hebat sekali!"

"Jimin juga lihat bunda! Ada yang membawa kursi dan meja juga!"

"Bunda aku mau punya mobil yang seperti itu!"

Nah, Seokjin dibuat pusing lagi.

"Taehyung, Jimin, itu namanya mobil pengangkut. Kalau ada yang membawa kasur dan kursi berarti ada yang akan menempati rumah baru. Bunda dengar rumah sebelah kita kosong. Nah, mungkin orang-orang itu ingin mengisi rumahnya."

Jimin meloncat-loncat, "Kalau begitu kita akan punya teman baru dong, Bun?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Taehyung dengar, kita akan punya teman baru!"

"Teman baru siapa? Hosiki kok tidak diajak?" Hoseok sudah muncul dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Memang, hati Hoseok adalah yang paling sensitif.

"Aku sama Jimin mau punya teman baru. Hosiki hyung tidak punya!"

Seokjin mengangkat Hoseok yang sudah berlinang airmata karena mengira dia benar-benar tidak akan punya teman baru. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin sudah pergi sambil tertawa-tawa. "Bunda aku gak akan punya teman baru ya?"

"Hoseok kok cengeng sekali ya," Seokjin mencubit hidung Hoseok, "Si kembar itu hanya bercanda. Hoseok juga akan punya teman baru, sayang."

"Benar nih, Bun?"

"Percaya sama bunda."

"Yeay!" Hoseok segera turun dari gendongan Seokjin dan berlari mengejar si kembar. Dia berteriak akan punya teman baru juga seperti Jimin dan Taehyung. Lalu terdengar suara saling meneriaki. Seokjin hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi, selama anak-anaknya tidak bertengkar dengan fisik.

Namjoon kemudian datang, tangannya penuh dengan lem perekat dan Seokjin melihat ada bagian dari pesawat itu yang patah. Mungkin sayapnya. "Aku tidak sengaja mematahkan ini. Kurasa aku sudah sangat hati-hati saat memegangnya."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Aku sudah mendengar ini ribuan kali."

"Kenapa Hoseok dan si kembar saling teriak?"

"Bukannya hal biasa anak-anakmu saling berteriak?"

"Bunda, PMS ya?"

Kemudian bantal sofa mendarat dengan sukses diwajah Namjoon.

.

.

.

Suara ribut-ribut diluar semakin terdengar dan itu membuat kepala Seokjin semakin pening. Botol susu Jungkook belum juga ketemu dan anak itu sudah menangis karena haus ingin meminum susunya. Ditambah suara si kembar yang meneriaki "Itu punyaku!" pada barang-barang yang diangkut ke rumah sebelah.

"Yoongi, tolong ambilkan obat sakit kepala di kotak _first aid_ ya."

"Iya bunda!"

Yoongi langsung melesat ke dalam rumah. Hampir saja menabrak Namjoon yang sedang membawa dua kotak kukis. "Hati-hati dong Kak!" Tapi sialnya, begitu dia berbalik badannya tertabrak oleh Hoseok yang juga sedang berlari. Dan kali ini Namjoon tidak bisa menghindar, jadilah kotak kukis itu terlepas dari tangan Namjoon dan isinya berhamburan keluar.

Kotak _first aid_ ada di sebelah kulkas. Cukup tinggi untuk Yoongi yang memiliki tubuh mungil. Berjinjit pun tangan Yoongi belum sampai. Dia mencari akal agar dia bisa mencapai kotak itu. Lalu matanya melihat kursi makan. Dia segera mendorong kursi makan itu, menaikinya dan tangannya terulur ke kotak first aid.

"Yap, sampai!"

Setelah mencari obat sakit kepala yang dimaksud Seokjin, Yoongi kembali melesat keluar rumah. Namjoon sudah membersihkan kukis-kukis dan remahannya yang berserakan dilantai dan dia berniat untuk membuangnya. Begitu berbalik badan, dia ditabrak lagi oleh Yoongi yang berlari. Alhasil, semua kukis kembali berhamburan.

.

.

.

Rumah disamping rumah keluarga Kim ini semakin ramai oleh teriakan instruksi untuk memindahkan barang dan juga suara barang-barang yang ditaruh. Mengundang banyak tetangga termasuk Seokjin untuk melihat siapa gerangan tetangga baru mereka. Tapi walau sudah mengintip sana-sini Seokjin masih belum bertemu dengan tuan rumahnya.

"Masih belum terlihat, yah. Padahal bunda penasaran loh sama yang punya rumah." Seokjin menaruh Jungkook ke rodanya. Kemudian dia mengambil es teh yang dibuatnya. "Nanti juga datang, bun. Barangkali yang punya rumah masih dalam perjalanan."

Anak-anak masih bermain ditaman mini mereka, sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan 'si tetangga baru'. "Kira-kira tetangga kita nanti seperti apa ya?"

"Tidak penting seperti apa, yang penting mereka baik dengan kita Bun."

"Tapi kalau ternyata tetangga kita _ngeselin_?"

" _Positive thinking_ bunda sayang~"

"Kalau ternyata tetangga baru lebih cantik atau tampan dariku bagaimana?"

"Kenapa bunda bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kalau ternyata tetangga baru lebih kaya dari ayah bagaimana? Aduh, aku pusing!"

"Sini aku pijitin kepalanya bun,"

"Aku pusing ayah, bukan pegal. Ayah _ngerti_ tidak sih?"

"Ayah kok dimarahin terus sih dati tadi? Memang salah ayah apa?"

"Banyak!"

Seokjin segera beranjak dari sisi Namjoon menuju anak-anaknya yang sedang asyik bermain. Lalu ada sebuah mobil _Lambhorgini Huracan_ berwarna kuning cerah terparkir di depan gerbang rumah baru itu. seokjin berhenti hanya untuk melihat siapa orang sinting yang memakai mobil mewah berwarna norak seperti itu

Pintu kemudi terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut sebahu berwarna pirang cerah persis seperti mobilnya; sama-sama terang, keluar. Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, dari belakang orang itu terlihat seperti wanita. Dan betapa terkejutnya Seokjin ketika melihat orang itu berbalik. Ternyata dia seorang pria!

Pria dengan wajah yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan wanita.

Alis Seokjin berkerut dalam.

Pria cantik itu melihat sekeliling dan matanya beradu dengan mata Seokjin. Dia tersenyum penuh ketenangan tapi bagi Seokjin itu sama dengan senyum merendahkan dan mengangguk sekilas pada Seokjin. Dia kembali memakai kacamatanya yang _frame_ nya berwarna merah darah. Benar-benar mencolok sekali orang ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _Ferrari LaFerrari_ terparkir tepat disamping mobil kuning norak itu. Yang membuat Seokjin semakin mengkerutkan keningnya adalah; warna mobilnya merah terang dan menyakitkan mata. Seokjin bersumpah orang didalamnya pasti sama mencoloknya dengan pria cantik itu.

"Papi, _buruan_ keluar! Rumahnya bagus nih."

 _Papi?_

Rasa penasaran Seokjin terbayar; seorang pria lainnya keluar dari dalam mobil. Berbadan cukup tegap dengan rambut yang dipotong sangat pendek. Dari pakaiannya terlihat sekali kalau pria itu pasti seorang eksekutif muda.

Jadi mereka ini pasangan menikah juga?

Pintu penumpang dari mobil merah itu terbuka juga. Seorang anak kecil keluar dan langsung menuju pria cantik berambut pirang. Seokjin akan bersyukur sekali jika anak kecil itu perempuan; karena rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dan berwarna coklat madu.

"Mami, ini rumah baru Junghan?"

O-oh. Ternyata dia juga laki-laki.

Kepala Seokjin pening tujuh keliling. Sangat sakit dan dia merasa ingin menjedukkan kepalanya pada tembok beton samping rumah. Apa pria yang dipanggil papi itu menyukai pria berambut sebahu? Kenapa tidak menikah dengan wanita saja?

"Tetangganya sudah datang, bun?" Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin dan langsung memeluk bahunya. Ekspresi Namjoon sama persis dengan Seokjin saat melihat tetangga baru mereka. Keluarga mencolok. Atau keluarga norak.

Pria berbadan tegap kemudian menyadari kehadiran Namjoon dan Seokjin. Dia melepas kacamatanya yang berwarna kuning (Seokjin sampai kumat-kamit agar dirinya tidak terserang virus _alay_ seperti keluarga itu) dan menghampiri pasangan ayah-bunda itu.

"Halo, salam kenal tetangga baru! Aku akan menempati rumah disamping rumah kalian dan namaku adalah Jonghyun. Mereka adalah istri dan anakku." Jonghyun melambai pada pria cantik dengan anak kecil cantik juga.

"Salam kenal, aku Namjoon dan ini istriku, Seokjin."

Pria cantik itu datang dan langsung memeluk pinggang suaminya dengan posesif. Seokjin melihatnya dan ia hampir mencibir. "Halo, namaku Minki. Aku istri dari Jonghyun dan ini anak kami yang tampan juga cantik. Ayo sayang perkenalkan dirimu pada om dan tante ini. Ingat dengan etika yang baik."

Anak itu mengangguk. "Selamat siang, om dan tante. Namaku Junghan, anak dari papi Jonghyun dan mami Minki. Semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang bersahabat."

Alis Seokjin berkerut. "Ah, iya anak baik." Namjoon mengelus rambut Junghan. "Dan ini istriku. Ayo bunda, perkenalkan diri dengan tetangga baru kita."

Seokjin dengan ogah-ogahan menyebutkan namanya. "Aku Seokjin. Aku bunda dari kelima anak laki-lakiku. Salam kenal."

"Aww, kau sudah memiliki lima anak? Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan, apalagi kau masih muda." Jawab Minki.

"Mereka tidak merepotkanku. Lagipula akan sangat menyenangkan mempunyai anak banyak dari pada hanya satu."

"Junghan _ku_ tidak pernah merasa sendirian meski dia belum memiliki saudara,"

"Jika Junghan memiliki adik dai tidak akan terlihat kesepian."

"Anakku tidak kesepian!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Anakmu melihat anak-anakku bermain dengan wajah sedihnya." Seokjin melirik sekilas pada Junghan. Agak merasa kasihan juga sebenarnya.

"Itu karena anak-anakmu tidak mau mengajak Junghan. Apa yang bundanya ajarkan pada mereka?"

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu!"

"Kau juga!"

…

Namjoon dan Jonghyun sama-sama berpandangan dengan ekspresi maklum. Mereka segera membawa istri masing-masing menjauh agar pertengkaran diantara keduanya tidak berlarut. Sepertinya para suami akan mempunyai tugas baru; selain menjaga anak mereka, mereka harus menjaga istri masing-masing.

Seokjin dan Minki masih saling berteriak tidak terima apa yang dilontarkan pada mereka.

To be continued

.

.

.

Tadinya mau curhat tentang cerita ini.

Tapi ogah ah. Ntar baper lagi.

Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon and Seokjin with their babies;

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook.

Cameo; Jonghyun and Minki from Nu'est

Junghan from Seventeen

.

Family. Humor. Romance.

Yaoi. AU. Bahasa.

.

.

.

 **DO NOT BE PLAGIARIZE!**

 **HAK CIPTA PUNYA NARANARI**

.

.

.

.

Kapan terakhir kali Seokjin dan Namjoon pergi berkencan setelah menikah? Mungkin saat perayaan ulang tahun? atau ulang tahun pernikahan mereka?

Seokjin saat ini sedang memperhatikan kalender yang terpajang didinding dekat kulkas di dapurnya. Sudah hampir penghujung tahun dan rasanya dia belum pernah pergi berkencan lagi dengan Namjoon. Pasalnya ini sudah tahun ke-enam sejak mereka menikah dan intensitas mereka berkencan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Seokjin tidak mempermasalahkan kesibukan Namjoon dan jarang ada waktu bersama dia dan anak-anak. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat ingin sekali pergi dengan Namjoon. Jadi setelah menimbang beberapa hal, akhirnya Seokjin menemui Namjoon. Pagi ini dia datang ke ruang kerja Namjoon yang berada disamping kamar mereka. Anak-anak sedang bermain diluar, ini hari minggu omong-omong.

"Bunda, ada apa?" tanya Namjoon ketika Seokjin sudah berada di dalam. Seokjin menghela napas, wajah terlihat bosan sekali. Dia menghampiri Namjoon dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ayah, bunda butuh liburan nih." Katanya, suaranya dibuat merengek seperti anak kecil. Namjoon tersenyum memeluk pundak suami cantiknya, "Memang bunda mau liburan kemana?"

Mata Seokjin langsung bersinar begitu mendengar Namjoon menawarkan destinasi liburan. Di otaknya berbagai tempat yang menyenangkan berseliweran. "Heem kemana ya? Aku mau ke pantai gitu, yah. Biar bisa lihat laut, aku suka sekali." Seokjin berbicara dengan semangat, "Atau kita keluar negeri? Ke Eropa atau Amerika?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain saja?"

Wajah Seokjin yang berbinar menjadi redup setelah Namjoon menawarkan taman bermain. Suaminya ini tidak tahu ya kalau dirinya butuh sekali liburan. Liburan yang sebenarnya, bukan berkunjung ke taman bermain. Seokjin bangun dari duduknya, wajahnya masih ditekuk tiga. "Aku tidak mau tahu, ya. Aku mau liburan tapi bukan ke taman bermain. Kalau ayah tidak mau mengajak bunda, bunda bisa pergi sendiri. Ayah tidak usah ikut!"

Namjoon terlonjak mendengar bantingan pintu setelah Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Dia mengusap dadanya yang berdetak cepat. Aduh, sepertinya Namjoon salah bicara lagi. Lihat sekarang suaminya yang cantik jelita itu _ngambek_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ish, Jimin! Jangan ditaruh situ aku tidak bisa menembaknya." Youngi mengarahkan telunjuknya pada papan bergambar sebuah lingkaran dengan lingkaran lain di tengahnya. Jimin yang sedari tadi memegang papan itu hanya bisa melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan kakak tertuanya. Dari pada harus kena omelan. O ya, Yoongi dan Jimin sedang bermain panahan, dan saat ini giliran Yoongi yang akan memanah.

"Disini?" Yoongi mengangguk, Jimin menghela napas lelah lalu menjauh dari papan panah itu. Sementara di sisinya ada Hoseok yang sedang menggambar sebuah kertas yang cukup lebar. _Crayon_ berserakan dimana-mana. Tapi Hoseok tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan gambarnya.

"Siap ya Kak. Satu… Dua… Tiga…!"

Yoongi melepas anak panah setelah hitungan ketiga oleh Jimin. Tadi dia sudah menghitung jarak dan memposisikan anak panahnya. Jadi Yoongi yakin dia tidak akan meleset. Tapi ternyata dugaan Yoongi salah. Anak panah itu meleset dari papan dan malah mengarah ke Hoseok.

"Awas!" teriak Yoongi dan Jimin bersamaan. Hoseok yang mendengar teriakan kedua saudaranya segera mengangkat kepala. Dan, anak panah yang melesat itu mengenai tepat kening Hoseok.

"Aaaw!"

"Hahahahaha"

Melihat Hoseok yang kesakitan sambil memegangi keningnya membuat Yoongi dan Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Jungkook yang sedang berada di rodanya yang tidak jauh dari mereka itu tertawa juga sambil menepuk tangannya. "Ddaa~~ ddaaaaa~~"

"Bunda~ Kak Yoongi jahat padaku. Huweeee~" Hoseok lari ke dalam rumahnya sambil menangis. Sedangkan kedua saudaranya masih tertawa. Taehyung berlari keluar dari rumah dengan membawa pesawat mainan miliknya. Dia berputar keliling taman sambil mengeluarkan suara _Buuush_ dan menerbangkan pesawat mainanya. Jimin melihat itu dan langsung tertarik pada mainan Taehyung.

Dia berlari kearah saudara kembarnya, "Tae~ Tae~ aku juga mau mainin pesawatmu."

"Tidak boleh! Ini punyaku. Jimin tidak boleh pinjam!"

Wajah ceria Jimin berubah menjadi muram dan bibir bawahnya melengkung. "Pelit!" Jimin langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sambil menangis dan tangannya menunjuk Taehyung yang masih saja asik bermain. "Bunda~ Tae pelit padaku!"

Sedangkan Seokjin hanya menghela napasnya mendengar dua anaknya menangis. Dia tentu saja lelah tapi hatinya ikut sedih ketika mendengar anak-anaknya menangis. Seokjin segera menghampiri Hoseok dan Jimin yang menangis disofa ruang tengah. Bagi Seokjin, senyuman anak-anaknya adalah hal yang paling berharga meskipun dia sendiri harus terluka.

"Kenapa anak-anak bunda menangis?"

Hoseok yang memang sedikit manja langsung meringsut dipangkuan Seokjin. Sedang Jimin hanya bersandar pada bahu bundanya. "Kak Yoongi jahat! Masa aku dipukul pakai panahan. Kan sakit bunda." Aku Hoseok. Seokjin tersenyum lalu beralih pada Jimin. "Kalau si kembar pertama?"

"Tae tidak mau pinjamin aku pesawat mainannya. Dia pelit bunda."

Seokjin tertawa mendengar celotehan lucu kedua anaknya. Kemudian dia memberikan nasihat kepada Jimin tentang belajar mengalah. Dan pada Hoseok, Seokjin menasehati untuk tidak cengeng dan harus jadi lelaki kuat.

Setelah mendengar nasihat bundanya, Hoseok dan Jimin berhenti menangis. Mereka kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali bermain. Seokjin menghela napas lagi, satu masalah terselesaikan. Dia tidak yakin setelah ini dia dapat beristirahat. Karena,

"Bunda~ Taehyung merusak papan panahku."

Ada masalah lain yang menanti.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya keluarga Namjoon kembali berkumpul di teras rumah disore hari. Jimin dan Taehyung sedang bermain permainan papan, lupa dengan pesawat mainan yang mereka rebutkan kemarin. Yoongi seperti biasa menjaga si adik paling kecil yang sekarang sedang tertawa bahagia karena gelembung-gelembung yang ditiup Hoseok. Gigi Jungkook bertambah dua dan sekarang dia sudah bisa mengucapkan kata _ayo_ dengan lancar.

Seokjin datang dari dalam rumah membawa baki yang berisi secangkir kopi untuk suaminya dan beberapa kukis. Dia duduk di samping Namjoon yang sedang membaca koran. Oh, hari ini Namjoon pulang lebih awal dari kantornya.

"Ayah, diminum dulu kopinya." Namjoon melipat korannya dan mencari cangkir kopinya. "Trims, bunda."

Kopi buatan Seokjin adalah yang terbaik.

Saat itu keluarga tetangga mereka lewat di depan rumahnya. Seokjin melihat Minki membawa sebuah _travel bag_ berwarna _pink_. Seokjin mendengus; _kenapa harus pink?_. Bersama dengan suaminya yang besar dan anaknya yang cantik, mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Seokjin.

"Hai tetangga," sapa Minki yang tidak ada lembutnya sama sekali, "Aku, suamiku dan anakku ingin liburan." Lalu Minki melambaikan sebuah kunci, "Aku titip rumah ya." Seokjin makin mendengus sebal, niatnya apa sih keluarga aneh ini?

Pakai titip kunci segala!

"Maaf tetangga, aku tidak bisa menjaga rumahmu. Keluarga kami juga akan pergi liburan." Namjoon yang tadi sudah membaca korannya kembali, menyerngit bingung pada perkataan istrinya. Seingatnya dia tidak menjanjikan liburan apapun pada Seokjin. "Ya, kan sayang." Namjoon mendongak kearah Seokjin yang sudah mengerling penuh peringatan padanya."

"E-eh, iya. Iya, kami mau liburan."

Duh,.

Yoongi mendengar kata liburan dari ayah dan bundanya langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan wajah sumringah, "Ayah! Kita akan liburan?!" tanya Yoongi penuh antusias. "Iya, sayang." Seokjin yang menjawab karena sekarang Namjoon hanya bisa diam (dan menyesal dalam hati). "Asik! Hosiki! Jimin! Taehyung! kita mau liburan!"

Saudara-saudaranya yang lain ikut bersorak dan meloncat-loncat. Jungkook yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi juga ikut bersorak. Dengan tangan yang diacungkan ke udara dan kaki dihentakkan. "Yeee~ Yeeeee~" Jimin dan Taehyung datang menhampiri Jungkook dan meloncat-loncat. Disusul dengan Hoseok kemudian Yoongi; mereka berlima saling berpegangan tangan dan memutari Jungkook sambil meloncat.

"Kita liburan! Kita liburan!"

"Ddaaaaa~ Heeeit~"

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak-anaknya yang sangat gembira. Begitu pun Namjoon, mau tidak mau melihat kelima anaknya yang antusias dengan liburan ini, dia akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Minki yang masih berada di depan tentu saja sebal melihat tetangga—saingannya—juga akan berlibur. Waktu itu saat dia sedang berbelanja di _mini market_ depan kompleks perumahannya, dia mendengar Seokjin bercerita kepada temannya kalau dia tidak bisa liburan tahun ini. Makanya Minki mengajak suami dan anaknya untuk pergi dan sengaja menitipkan rumahnya pada Seokjin. Ingin meledek Seokjin. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang malah membuat hatinya kesal.

"Mami, jadi pergi tidak?" Junghan menarik lengan kemeja Minki.

"Ya, jadi dong. Kita kan sudah memesan hotel mewah di Hawaii. Ayo papi, jangan lama-lama nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan agar Seokjin mendengar, Minki dan keluarga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Seokjin mendengus dan meleletkan lidahnya pada keluarga aneh itu. kemudian dia beralih pada Namjoon yang sekarang sedang memijat keningnya. "Ayah, ini beneran kan? Kita akan liburan?" matanya berbinar bahagia. "Iya bunda sayang. Kita liburan."

"Yeaaay~" Seokjin memeluk leher Namjoon dan mencium pipinya. "Makasih ayah. Ayah baik banget sudah mau ajakin bunda sama anak-anak liburan." Mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari lelaki yang dicintainya membuat Namjoon tersenyum. Tidak apa mengorbankan sesuatu untuk orang yang kita cinta, ya kan?

Kemudian kelima anaknya datang menhampiri Namjoon dan Seokjin. Mereka memeluk kedua orang tua mereka dan tertawa. Tapi, kemana mereka akan pergi berlibur?

Bagaimana keseruan mereka ketika berlibur?

To be continued

.

.

.

.

HEEEEEEY EVERYBODYYYHHHHHH

Pertama; maaf

Kedua; terima kasih

Waktu itu iseng-iseng aku tanya siapa yang kangen sama KWW dan ternyata banyak, hiks. Mereka mau liburan ya, ceritanya ini prolog mereka mau liburan gitu. Apa sih.

Terima kasih untuk **reviewers, followers, favoriters.**

©naranari

2016


	9. Chapter 9

Hai, ini naranari

Sudah lama ya gak jumpa di sini, apa kabar kalian?

Aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih –lagi- buat pembaca yang masih mau review di cerita aku walaupun ceritanya belum di update lagi.

Aku mau menjelaskan beberapa hal dulu ya sama kalian. Aku buat pengumuman ini biar semuanya tau, jadi gak ada lagi salah paham.

Jadi gini loh, aku memutuskan buat hiatus. Setelah ini terserah ya kalian mau anggap aku sombong dan lain-lain. _Fyi_ , aku mahasiswi semester 8, dan kalian tau apa? Yap. Aku lagi di akhir pendidikan (ya semoga engga benar-benar terakhir) dan sedang menyusun tugas akhir aku; skripsi. Kalo menurut kalian skripsi itu mudah karena sama kaya karya tulis ilmiah lainnya, iya itu benar kok. Tapi skripsi aku gak semudah yang dibayangin.

Aku mahasiswi jurusan Bahasa Arab, waah aku denger ada yang teriak gak percaya tuh hahaha. Serius, aku harus kerja dua kali buat nulis skripsinya. Karena setelah ditulis dalam bahasa Indonesia, aku harus terjemahin lagi ke bahasa Arab. _Fyi_ , bahasa Arab itu gak gampang *hiks. Dan bayangin aku butuh kurang lebih sampai dua jam hanya buat terjemahin+nulis ke bahasa Arab. Waktu aku hanya terpakai buat itu, kalaupun ada waktu lain aku gunain buat _fangirling_. Hahaha, maklum _fangirl_ gak bisa jauh ya dari kabar _oppa_ xD

Jadi alasan aku _memberitahukan_ kepada kalian, ya semoga kalian bisa ngerti aku. Semoga tugas akhir aku selesai di akhir tahun ini. Aamiin. Jadi aku gak ngambil waktu lama buat hiatus, _tbh_ , aku kangen nulis ff. Dan percaya deh nanti kalian juga ngerasain apa yang aku rasakan. Atau mungkin udah ada yang lebih dulu seperti aku ini? Hahaha. Semangaaats

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu ingetin aku "kapan update" jadi aku harap setelah membaca ini kalian jadi ya sedikit sabar ya. Stress juga dapet notif email yang kaya aku dikejar rentenir buat nagih hutang hahaha.

Aku persilahkan buat kalian baca ulang cerita aku tanpa review. It's okay. Dan ada yang minta kontak personal aku ya? Bisa lewat PM ya tapi please pake akun ya. Sama aja bohong dong kalo kalian PM aku tapi ga pake akun terus aku jawabnya lewat mana, ya kan?

Okay, mungkin itu cukup ya biar kalian gak penasaran kenapa aku ga pernah update. Lagi pula aku udah tulis status aku di bio akun ini *silahkan lihat*

Semoga kalian semua selalu sehat, dan doakan aku agar tetap kuat dan sehat, aamiin. Sampai ketemu lagi di akhir tahun, semoga. Dan ini untuk yang terakhir kali aku bikin pengumuman yang seperti ini. Sekiranya masih ada _yang belum bisa paham_ , aku nyerah lah jelasinnya lagi kaya gimana.

Salam sayang,

Naranari

Maret 2016


	10. Chapter 10

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

.

Mentioned!

Jonghyun and Minki from Nu'est

Junghan from Seventeen

Jaehwan, Taekwon and Sanghyuk from VIXX

.

.

.

JejuIsland, South Korea.

"Nah, selamat datang di pulau Jeju~" Namjoon merentangkan tangannya sambil merasakan angin semilir yang menyapa wajahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak pergi berlibur jadi dia tidak akan melewatkan liburan ini sehari pun. Anak-anak sudah pada berpencar; mereka berlarian ke tepi pantai dan bermain di sana. Lihat, wajah mereka cerah berseri.

"Masih bagusan Hawaii!"

Seokjin berjalan melewati Namjoon sambil memberengut. Dia menggendong Jungkook yang sudah tidak bisa diam, ingin ikut bermain di pantai bersama abang-abangnya. Namjoon terkekeh pelan, ide pergi berlibur ke Jeju sebenarnya masih ditentang oleh sang istri. Seokjin tetap _keukeuh_ ingin pergi ke Hawaii. Tapi bagi Namjoon, Hawaii maupun Jeju sama indahnya. Untuk menghemat juga sih sebenarnya. Tipikal ayah hemat.

Namjoon akhirnya bergabung bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ketika sampai di sini mereka langsung pergi ke pantai. Tidak peduli tubuh mereka masih lelah karena harus menempuh perjalanan. Toh, lelah mereka terbayar sudah ketika melihat pemandangan cantik di pulau yang cantik ini.

"Kakak Yoongi sedang buat apa?" Taehyung berjongkok di depan sebuah gundukan pasir yang sedang dibangun. "Tadinya mau buat istana tapi aku tidak membawa embernya," Taehyung mengangguk lalu ikut membantu Yoongi. "Kita buat orang-orangan _aja_ , kak!"

"Oke, aku mau bikin dedek Kukie."

"Kalau begitu aku mau bikin dedek Kukie juga!" Taehyung berseru gembira. Yoongi ingin protes kenapa Taehyung membuat orang-orangan yang sama dengannya, tapi melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Taehyung membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. "Oke, buat yang bagus. Nanti kita minta bunda buat menilai."

" _Call_!"

Sementara itu Hoseok dan Jimin sedang main kejar-kejaran sambil mencipratkan air laut kearah masing-masing. Hoseok akan meringis pelan ketika air laut yang asin masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan matanya menyipit. Sedangkan Jimin masih bersemangat untuk terus menciprati abangnya. Seokjin menaruh Jungkook di atas karpet tebal, dipayungi dengan tenda cukup besar yang mereka pesan sebelum menuju pantai. Dengan cekatan Jungkook merangkak menuju pantai tapi Seokjin sudah menangkapnya lebih dulu. "Tidak, Kukie. Adik harus di sini saja sama bunda. Kalau mau berenang pakai ban karet dulu, ya." Tapi Jungkook malah memberontak dalam gendongan bundanya. Tangannya terulur ke depan beserta badannya, mulut Jungkook tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata " _Aaa_ " dengan nada merengek.

"Sini biar ayah saja yang bawa Jungkook. Bunda siapkan makanannya, ya." Namjoon meraih Jungkook yang disambut helaan nafas Seokjin. Tawa riang Jungkook terdengar jelas ketika kakinya menginjak air laut; Seokjin tersenyum dari kejauhan. Namjoon sangat menikmati waktunya bersama si kecil. Dia juga bermain air bersama, jika ombak datang maka Namjoon akan membawa tubuh Jungkook lebih rendah mendekati air. Dan begitu airnya menyentuh tubuh Jungkook, bayi itu akan gelagapan karena airnya tertelan tapi setelahnya tertawa riang. "Bagus, bagus. Kalau sudah besar adik Kukie akan ayah ajari berenang!"

Hoseok dan Jimin bergabung dengan ayah dan adik bungsunya. "Ayah ajari Hosiki berenang juga!." "Jimin juga!" Mereka berdua melompat kegirangan, "Iya, ajari semuanya sampai hebat!"

Seokjin juga mengabadikan momen keluarga kecilnya dengan _camera recorder_ yang dia bawa. Memanggil nama anak-anaknya dan mereka akan menyambutya dengan lambaian tangan. Matahari terlalu menyengat di musim panas tetapi semangat anak-anaknya tidak surut untuk bermain di pasir, walaupun keringat terus membanjiri tubuh mereka. Untungnya Namjoon menyewa hotel yang mempunyai _private beach_ nya sehingga pengunjung pantai yang datang adalah mereka yang menginap di hotel.

Jimin berlari setelah melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung membuat istana pasir. Bangunan milik Yoongi sudah hampir jadi sedangkan Taehyung hanya menggulung pasir hingga menjadi gumpalan tinggi. Jimin berjongkok di depan istana Yoongi. "Kak Yoongi hebat bikinnya," katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Aku memang hebat! Lihat, tinggal pasang bendera dan… jadi!" Jimin bertepuk tangan heboh. "Lihat! Lihat! Punya Tae-Tae!" Taehyung berseru sambil menunjuk bangunannya sendiri. Dia membuat wajah takjub melihat apa yang sudah ia buat.

"Tae, itu bukan istana pasir. Lihat punyaku!" Tapi Taehyung tidak mengubris, dia malah asik menepuk-nepuk pinggirannya agar lebih kuat. "Aku beri nilai 100 untuk istana Kak Yoongi." Jimin menulis angka 100 di atas pasir tapi dia malah menulis 1000, "Jimin, itu seribu bukan seratus. Angka 'nol'nya kelebihan satu." Yoongi menepuk jidatnya, "Masih TK sih jadi tidak tahu angka 100."

Sementara ketiga saudaranya masih bermain pasir, Hoseok sibuk dengan celananya yang kemasukan pasir. Dia menepuk belakang celananya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana untuk mengeluarkan pasir. "Ayah, pasirnya gak mau keluar," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah gatal karena pasir itu, tapi terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. Namjoon segera membantu Hoseok membersihkan celananya, "Ke bunda dan minta digantikan celana saja." Akhirnya setelah pasirnya susah dibersihkan, Hoseok berlari menuju Seokjin. "Bunda! Ganti celana, banyak pasir nih."

Seokjin mencari ke dalam tas yang berisi pakaian ganti yang dia bawa. Mengeluarkan satu persatu isinya tapi tidak menemukan celana milik Hoseok. "Aduh, maaf sayang. Bunda lupa bawa celana Hosiki," Hoseok hanya memberenggut, "Pakai celana punya Taehyung saja ya?" Seokjin langsung mengganti celana Hoseok dengan celana milik Taehyung. Sempat kesulitan karena ukurannya yang berbeda. "Bunda kekecilan punya Tae," Hoseok sudah mulai sedih lagi. "Pakai saja dulu, ya, nanti sampai di hotel baru diganti lagi."

Akhirnya Hoseok tetap memakai celana milik Taehyung meski kekecilan dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia berlari menghampiri saudaranya yang sedang bermain pasir. Hoseok melihat Yoongi dan Jimin sedang membuat istana pasir yang besar bersama-sama sedangkan Taehyung hanya membuatnya sendirian, dia datang ke Taehyung. "Tae mau aku bantuin bikin istana pasir kaya Kak Yoongi gak?" Taehyung mendongak, "Mau! Mau! Yang besar!" Hosoek mengangguk dan tangannya dengan ahli mengambil pasir kemudian membentuknya.

Tanpa sengaja Taehyung melihat celana yang dipakai Hoseok dan mengenalinya sebagai celananya. Dia menarik celana Hoseok, "Ini kan punya Tae!" Hoseok hampir terjatuh karena tarikan Taehyung pada celananya cukup kuat. "Kata bunda aku boleh pake!" "Tapi ini punya Tae!" Taehyung melayangkan pukulannya di wajah Hoseok, hidungnya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Hoseok meringis kesakitan dan dia membalas pukulan Taehyung di tempat yang sama. "Jangan pukul aku!" karena pukulan Hoseok lumayan kencang Taehyung akhirnya menangis. Dia berlari menuju Seokjin, "Bunda, aku dipukul Kak Hosiki. Jahat bunda! Aku sakit, aku sakit." Seokjin segera menangkap Taehyung dan memeriksa keadaaannya. "Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar, ya?"

Hoseok sudah datang dengan wajah memerah habis nangis, lucu tapi Seokjin menahan tawanya. "Bunda bilang kan aku boleh pake celana Taeyung. Tapi Taehyung malah pelit." Hoseok mengucapkannya dengan terbata, dia mengelap ingusnya dengan punggung tangan. Oh, Seokjin mengerti sekarang. Dia memposisikan Taehyung dan Hoseok berdampingan. "Tae-Tae dengar bunda, ya! Kak Hoseok tidak bawa celana lagi, bunda lupa menyiapkannya jadi bunda suruh dia pakai celana kamu. Jadi, jangan salahin Kak Hoseok lagi. Ini salah bunda karena gak bilang dulu sama Tae." Wajah kedua anaknya mulai kembali normal, "Nah, sekarang Taehyung minta maaf sama Kak Hoseok." Taehyung cemberut, "Tidak mau! Kak Hoseok pukul aku!" "Tapi kan Tae yang pukul Hosiki duluan!" Hoseok tidak mau mengalah. Seokjin menghela nafasnya, kalau sudah bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan anak-anak akan susah untuk diajak berdamai. Semuanya merasa paling benar karena anak kecil memang seperti itu; tidak mau kalah.

Dengan sabar Seokjin membimbing kedua putranya untuk berjabat tangan walau Hoseok masih enggan. "Kalian kan bersaudara, tidak baik kalau bertengkar terus. Bunda sedih kalau lihat anak-anak bunda menangis karena bertengkar sama saudaranya sendiri. Kalian mau lihat bunda sedih?" Seokjin menampakkan mimik sedihnya, membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung menggeleng bersama. "Kalau tidak mau lihat bunda sedih, Tae sama Hosiki baikan ya." Dengan anggukan akhirnya mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Seokjin bangga melihat kedua putranya mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan. Biasanya anak-anak diumur Hoseok dan Taehyung paling susah untuk dinasehati, beruntungnya Seokjin punya anak yang penurut. "Cha, main lagi sana sama yang lain. Tapi ingat jangan bertengkar. Janji?"

"Janji!" jawab keduanya berbarengan. Seokjin melepas Taehyung dan Hoseok dengan senyuman saat keduanya berlari sambil bergandengan tangan menuju ayahnya.

Setelah satu jam anak-anak mulai meninggalkan permainan mereka dan masing-masing duduk melingkarkan bundanya. Hari semakin siang dan perut mereka sudah lapar; anak-anak tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya. Seokjin dibantu Namjoon menyiapkan piring dan juga makanannya untuk mereka semua. Jungkook sudah asik dengan botol susunya. Dia berbaring di atas kasur busa lipat miliknya, kakinya diangkat ke atas selagi dia meminum susu dan tangan kanannya mencoba meraih ujung kakinya. " _Nya~ nya~_ " Jungkook berseru lucu sambil menggoyangkan botol susu yang sudah hampir habis isinya. Tetesan dari ujung _dot_ mengenai lengan Namjoon. "Kukie sudah selesai minum susunya?"

" _Nyaa~_ " Jungkook tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang sudah ada lima. "Aaaw!" semuanya berteriak gemas melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook. Seokjin mengambil botol susu Jungkook yang masih ditangan gemuk si bungsu. "Adik tidur siang dulu, ya."

Namjoon dan keempat anak laki-lakinya makan dengan semangat. Kadang Taehyung dan Jimin akan menjaili Hoseok (karena mereka terlalu takut menjaili Yoongi yang sedang makan) kemudian tertawa bersama. Hoseok memang tipikal anak yang mudah dijaili oleh saudaranya tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun marah atau balik menjaili. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang ditunggu Namjoon, makan siang bersama keluarganya di luar rumah. Hal yang jarang bisa Namjoon lakukan.

Seokjin agak menjauh dari tempat anak dan suaminya makan karena Jungkook butuh ketenangan jika ingin tidur. Bayi itu sangat awas terhadap bunyi-bunyi disekitarnya; dia akan langsung membuka matanya jika tidurnya terganggu. Sebenarnya tidak sulit juga jika ingin menidurkan Jungkook, selain ketenangan adanya angin yang bersemilir sejuk juga sudah membuat mata bayi Jungkook sayu. Seokjin terus menimang bayinya dan sedikit menyanyikan _nina bobo_ dengan suaranya yang merdu.

"Eh?" Seokjin mendongak dari wajah lucu Jungkook saat tertidur ke arah terdengarnya suara. Dan matanya melotot begitu saja saat melihat tetangga samping rumahnya yang berambut panjang berdiri dihadapanya. Beserta suami dan anak laki-lakinya yang berambut panjang juga. "Seokjin?"

"Minki?"

Minki melepas kacamata hitam ber _frame_ merah menyala dengan gaya berlebihan. Seolah baru melihat Seokjin turun dari langit dengan kedua sayap dipunggungnya. Dia mengamati penampilan Seokjin dari atas hingga bawah kemudian tertawa centil. "Oh, jadi benar-benar liburan, ya. Kukira hanya bualan saja." Suara tertawanya sungguh mengganggu; Jungkook merengek kecil dalam gendongan Seokjin.

Seokjin lebih merengkuh dan menimang bayinya agar terlelap lagi; dia memberikan tatapan tidak bersahabat pada tetangganya. "Suaramu mengganggu tidur siang bayiku. Lagipula, kukira kau liburan kemana. Hanya sampai Jeju saja, toh." Minki terbelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan Seokjin. "Gayamu tinggi sekali saat ingin pergi. Jika liburannya mengelilingi Eropa, aku memang pantas iri. Hahaha, ke Pulau Jeju saja _hebring_ banget."

Minki sudah gemas ingin melumat Seokjin, astaga, kenapa liburannya yang menyenangkan ini harus bertemu dengan tetangga-saingannya itu sih. "Mami, sudah yuk. Kita jalan lagi," Jonghyun memegang pundak Minki bermaksud untuk menenangkan _istri_ nya itu. Tapi Minki malah memberontak, telunjuknya terjulur di depan wajah Seokjin. "Awas ya. Lain kali aku akan pergi berkeliling Eropa dan membuatmu iri setengah mati!"

"Coba saja! Dan saat itu aku berserta keluargaku akan berkeliling Amerika dan itu akan membuatmu lebih iri setengah mati!" Jika diberi animasi, mungkin sudah ada kilat di atas kepala masing-masing pria cantik ini. Mata mereka memancarkan permusuhan yang sangat dalam. Jungkook menangis kecil karena tidurnya terganggu oleh suara dua orang yang berteriak. Dengan segera Seokjin memutuskan ketegangan di antara mereka. Berbalik menuju keluarganya yang masih menikmati makan siang tanpa tahu ada sedikit pertengkaran yang dialami sang bunda.

Minki melepaskan pukulannya dan menendang-nendang pasir di kakinya; gemas bukan main."Papi! papi lihat kan kelakuan tetangga kita! Pokoknya mami mau minta pindah rumah. Yang lebih besar, lebih mahal dan lebih penting lagi. Tidak ada tetangga seperti dia!" Jonghyun mengelus pipi putih Minki, "Iya mami sayang. Bakal papi usahain dapat rumah yang lebih besar dan lebih mahal. Sekarang mami jangan marah-marah terus, mau keriputan?"

Wajah Minki sontak berubah, "Apa mami sudah kelihatan keriput?" Dia meraba wajahnya dengan takut. Kalau benar ada keriput—sekecil apapun—dia akan langsung terbang ke Seoul untuk menemui dokter kulit pribadinya dan melakukan perawatan wajah. "Tidak kok. Mami tetap yang paling cantik."

"Ah, papi bisa saja."

.

.

Mood Seokjin langsung turun drastis setelah bertemu tetangga sebelah (Seokjin malas sekali menyebut _nya_ tetangga). Untung Jungkook memilih melanjutkan tidur siangnya, jadi Seokjin bisa leluasa menggerutu sambil menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Keempat anaknya yang lain sudah kembali bermain. Namjoon menyadari perubahan sikap Seokjin, dia menghampiri istri cantiknya. "Bunda kenapa sih? Kok ayah lihat kayaknya lagi sewot gitu." Seokjin menoleh dengan dramatis hingga Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Seokjin.

"Tetanggamu. Aku bertemu di pantai ini, itu yang membuatku kesal."

"Maksudmu Minki dan suaminya?"

"Pake diperjelas."

Namjoon menghela nafas, entah sampai kapan istrinya ini bermusuhan dengan tetangga baru mereka. Setahu Namjoon suaminya Minki itu pria yang baik, anak laki-lakinya juga. Tapi kenapa istrinya tidak menyukai istri Jonghyun? Atau, apakah setiap _istri_ memang begitu terhadap tetangga mereka? Ibu rumah tangga memang sulit dimengerti.

Tapi kan, Seokjin itu pria.

Istrinya Jonghyun juga.

"Yah! Ayah!" Namjoon mengerjap bingung, "Ya, bunda."

"Ih, melamun lagi. Tolong jagain Jungkook dulu. Bunda mau beli es."

Sepeninggal Seokjin, Namjoon merentangkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook. Bayi itu sudah bisa tidur miring. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat mata Namjoon semakin berat. Tidak lama kemudian dia sudah menyusul bayinya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Sekitar pukul setengah lima sore Namjoon dan keluarganya baru kembali ke hotel. Kulit mereka sudah agak kecoklatan karena seharian bermain di pantai dan sangat lengket karena berkeringat. Namjoon memesan satu kamar saja tapi menambahkan satu set ranjang _queen size_. Setelah memandikan seluruh anaknya dan menyiapkan makan, hari sudah beranjak malam. Suara debur ombak di pantai menjadi musik alami yang menemani keluarga warna-warni ini bersantai di teras kamar. Jungkook diletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka dengan berbagai mainan dan kakak-kakaknya akan mengajak si adik bungsu untuk bermain. Namjoon dan Seokjin bermesraan di atas sofa; menikmati pemandangan pantai di malam hari. Lampu-lampu neon berpendar cantik.

"Aku senang sekali ayah mengajak anak-anak liburan." Kata Seokjin dengan bergelayut manja dilengan suaminya. Namjoon mencium kening sang istri, "Ayah juga senang."

"Bunda! Bunda! Ayah! Adik Kukie berdiri sendiri!" suara keras Taehyung mengalihkan perhatian ayah dan bunda. Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin sudah berseru takjub pada Jungkook yang sedang berdiri sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Jungkook berdiri oleng kemudian jatuh tapi secepatnya dia mencoba kembali berdiri sendiri dan bisa! Semua yang melihat bertepuk tangan heboh dan itu membuat Jungkook ikut bertepuk tangan dan kembali memamerkan gigi kelincinya. "Adik Kukie memang hebat!" kata Namjoon.

Malam itu dihabiskan oleh keluarga warna-warni dengan canda dan tawa.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi mereka semua sudah kembali asyik bermain di pantai. Kenyataan bahwa kulit mereka akan sedikit menggelap dan juga lengket karena keringat, tetapi semangat anak-anak ini tidak pernah luntur untuk bermain pasir. Kali ini Yoongi membawa ember istana pasirnya, dia akan berlomba membuat istana pasir dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok. Jimin hanya ikut membantu Yoongi.

"Aku boleh ikut ya?" suara khas anak kecil itu mengalihkan perhatian keempat bocah laki-laki. Ada Junghan dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dan membawa ember istana pasirnya sendiri. "Boleh kok!" Hoseok yang semangat menyambutnya. Akhirnya mereka semua siap memulai perlombaan.

Jungkook sedang bermain pasir sendiri. Dia hanya mengambil kemudian menghamburkan pasir dalam genggamannya ke atas pahanya, kemudian tertawa bahagia. Seokjin memberikan mainannya agar si bayi tidak mengotori tubuhnya dengan pasir. Dan saat itu ada seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang datang menghampiri Jungkook. Bocah itu berumur sekitar tiga tahun, seumuran dengan si kembar. Awalnya bocah laki-laki itu hanya berdiri sambil memerhatikan Jungkook yang membanting mainannya di atas pasir. Tiba-tiba tangannya merebut mainan Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam melihat tangannya yang kosong, kemudian mendongak ke atas. Matanya menemukan mainan miliknya berada ditangan orang lain. Dia mencoba menggapai mainannya, tapi terlalu tinggi hingga Jungkook menangis dengan kencang. Si bocah laki-laki kembali memberikan mainan Jungkook, tapi dia malah kena pukul tangan Jungkook. Dan akhirnya bocah itu ikut menangis.

Tangisan mereka terdengar oleh Seokjin. Dia kaget bukan main karena anaknya menangis dengan seorang anak lainnya. Seokjin menghampiri Jungkook, "Adik, sini bunda gendong. Kenapa menangis?"

"Sanghyukie."

Seokjin menoleh dan lagi-lagi dia dibuat terkejut dengan orang di depannya. "Jaehwan? Lee Jaehwan?" orang yang dipanggil Jaehwan juga tidak kalah terkejut. "Seokjinie!" dia berseru gembira seraya memeluk Seokjin. "Ommo! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini. Aku kangen sekali padamu, Seokjinie."

Seokjin membalas pelukan Jaehwan dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Siapa yang sangka ternyata liburannya ini membawanya bertemu dengan sahabat yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. Jehwan melepas pelukannya dan mengambil Sanghyuk yang masih menangis. "Itu anakmu? Masih bayi? Ini anakku, namanya Sanghyuk."

"Halo Sanghyuk," Seokjin mencubit pipi tembam anak Jaehwan, "Oh, ya. Ini si bungsu namanya Jungkook. Saudaranya ada empat."

"Empat?!" Jaehwan tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya, "Kau punya lima anak? Hebat!" kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Seokjin dan Jaehwan adalah teman semasa sekolah dulu. Mereka berpisah karena Jaehwan yang pindah ke Jepang bersama keluarganya. Terakhir mereka bertemu saat Jaehwan menikah dengan seorang lelaki tampan bernama Taekwon, setelah itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Pantas saja Jaehwan kaget mendengar Seokjin yang sudah memiliki lima anak sedangkan dirinya baru mendapatkan satu.

"Suamimu mana? Aku ingin bertemu, juga anak-anakmu yang lain." Seokjin mengajak Jaehwan dan anaknya menuju tenda kecil yang ditempati keluarganya. "Ayah, ini Jaehwan. Temanku ketika sekolah." Namjoon segera menyambut Jaehwan, "Anak-anak mana, yah?" tanya Seokjin. "Mereka sedang bermain pasir. Di sana!" Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya, dan segera memperkenalkan anaknya satu-satu pada karibnya itu.

"Jadi suamimu mana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ah, dia masih di hotel. Sebentar lagi kemari kok."

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berbincang, Seokjin membiarkan Jungkook bermain di pasir bersama Sanghyuk. Namjoon tadi pamit kembali ke hotel untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Dan anak-anaknya yang lain masih sibuk bermain bersama Junghan. Kadang Yoongi mengomeli Jimin yang lebih sering membantu Junghan daripada dirinya. Ada pula Taehyung yang masih saja bertengkar dengan Hoseok karena bangunan mereka berdekatan.

Jungkook melihat sebuah bola mengelinding melewatinya. Warna yang cerah mengundang Jungkook untuk mengikuti bola itu pergi. Dia merangkak kesenangan hingga mencapai bibir pantai. Ujung ombak yang mengenai tangannya membuat dia lupa pada bola tadi; sekarang Jungkook mengepakkan tangannya pada air. Tiba-tiba ombak yang sedikit besar datang dan langsung menyambar tubuh kecil Jungkook hingga ia terjatuh. Jungkook spontan menangis karena matanya perih terkena asinnya air laut. Ombak datang lagi dan setengah menyeret tubuh Jungkook ke dalam air. Suara tangisan Jungkook yang semakin kencang menyadarkan Seokjin.

"Jungkook!" dia berlari cepat ke arah bayinya yang hampir tenggelam. Namjoon yang kebetulan sudah berada di pantai juga berlari kaget mendengar Seokjin meneriakkan nama bayinya. Semuanya menjadi tegang saat Seokjin mengambil Jungkook yang sudah menutup matanya. Wisatawan yang berada di pantai itu juga segera mendekati tkp; dan tiga orang penjaga pantai baru tiba. Jaehwan menutup mulutnya dengan cemas. Yoongi dan adik-adiknya membatu di tempat mereka membuat istana pasir. Melihat kedua orangtuanya yang mengendong adik kesayangan sambil memanggil namanya.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Kata Namjoon berusaha tenang meskipun hatinya sudah sangat cemas. "Ada rumah sakit khusus hotel ini. Hanya berjarak 50 meter." Seokjin, Namjoon dan dua orang penjaga pantai segera berlari.

"Seokjin!" panggil Jaehwan. Seokjin berhenti, dia ingat sesuatu dan memberikan Jungkook pada Namjoon."Ke rumah sakit terlebih dulu, aku menyusul secepatnya." Namjoon mengangguk, "Ayah, selamatkan bayi kita." Itu pesan Seokjin sebelum dia berlari ke Jaehwan yang sudah tampak cemas.

"Jaehwan, maaf,"

"Tidak Seokjin. Aku yang meminta maaf. Karena mengobrol denganku kau tidak bisa menjaga Jungkook." Seokjin tidak tega melihat sahabatnya ini menangis, dia mengusap kedua pundak Jaehwan. "Tidak apa-apa. Jaehwan bisa kau tolong aku menjaga anak-anak?" Jaehwan mengangguk meski masih menangis. Yoongi dan ketiga adiknya kemudian datang, "Bunda, adik Kukie kenapa?" tanya Yoongi. Hosoek dan si kembar sudah menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semantara ini Kak Yoongi dan yang lainnya dijaga paman Jaehwan dulu, ya." Seokjin mengusap kepala si sulung. Yoongi mengangguk patuh. Seokjin kembali menguatkan Jaehwan dengan isyarat; disaat seperti ini dia hanya butuh ketenangan dan juga doa yang terus mengalir untuk bayi kecilnya yang malang. Saat Seokjin akan berbalik, Minki memanggilnya.

"Aku… aku akan ikut membantu menjaga anakmu." Kata-katanya tulus dari Minki. Seokjin tersenyum haru dan mengangguk. Kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan orang-orang di sana. Hatinya terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Jungkook.

To be continued

.

.

Aku juga berdoa untuk keselamatan adik Kukie yang lucu :")

.

Hai, lama tak jumpa dan ya mereka liburan yuhuu~ ih ada kakak Jaehwan! Aku udah lama banget padahal mau bikin ff mereka berdua (Seokjin-Jaehwan)

Terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu update ff ini. Terimakasih untuk followers dan favoriters. Maaf yang review kalian belum bisa aku balas satu-satu, mungkin nanti.

See you

©naranari

2016


	11. Chapter 11

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

.

Mentioned!

Jonghyun and Minki from Nu'est

Junghan from Seventeen

Jaehwan, Taekwon and Sanghyuk from VIXX

 **Final Chapter part 1**

.

.

.

"Kak Yoongi, Tae lapeeerr"

Yoongi menatap sebentar adiknya kemudian beranjak menuju Jaehwan, teman bundanya yang sedang memangku Sanghyuk. "Paman, Taehyungi lapar katanya. Paman punya makanan?" Jaehwan tersenyum, " Paman punya, bisa pegang adik Sanghyuk sebentar? Paman akan ambilkan makanannya." Yoongi mengangguk lalu menerima Sanghyuk dari gendongan Jaehwan.

"Jimin juga lapar, paman." Jimin mendatangai Yoongi dan Jaehwan sambil tangannya mengelus perutnya. Jaehwan tersenyum lagi. "Akan paman ambilkan makan untuk semuanya."

Anak-anak Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang berada di penginapan mereka bersama Jaehwan dan suaminya. Sedangkan Minki dan keluarganya pergi sebentar untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Sudah dua jam sejak kejadian hampir tenggelamnya Jungkook, Seokjin dan Namjoon belum kembali dari rumah sakit. Mereka berdua juga belum memberi kabar tentang anak bungsunya.

Yoongi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anak tertua dengan baik. Dia menjaga dan menghibur ketiga adiknya yang lain selama orangtuanya belum kembali. Hoseok sudah tertidur, anak itu kelelahan menangis, merindukan ayah dan bundanya serta adik bungsunya. Si kembar masih bermain bersama, namun tak nampak keceriaan diantara mereka.

"Ayah sama bunda pulangnya lama _banget_. Aku kangen," kata Taehyung. "Adik Kukie gimana ya keadaannya? Kata om Minki tadi adik Kukie hampir tenggelam." Jawab Jimin.

"Kembar, ini makanan untuk kalian. Makan yang banyak ya, jangan sampai gak dihabiskan." Titah Yoongi, datang beberapa saat lalu sambil membawa dua mangkuk makanan untuk adik kembarnya. Wajah si kembar kembali ceria, masing-masing dari mereka mengambil mangkuk yang dibawa kakak Yoongi.

"Kakak Yoongi gak makan?" tanya Jimin. "Nanti saja, aku nunggu Hosiki bangun lalu makan bersama."

"Jimini sama Taehyungi makan duluan ya, Kak."

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum, tangannya mengelus rambut halus Jimin. Jaehwan kemudian datang dengan Sanghyuk. "Yoongi, tadi bundamu menelepon."

"Apa kata bunda?" Yoongi sangat antusias mendengar kabar bundanya. Jujur saja Yoongi juga sebenarnya takut dan sedih. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan yang lainnya. Apalagi kepada ketiga adiknya.

"Bunda bilang adikmu tidak kenapa-kenapa dan malam nanti mereka akan pulang."

Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya doanya didengar Tuhan. "Aku akan beritahu ini ke adik-adik."

"Ya, beritahu mereka."

Yoongi mengucapkan terimakasih dan memeluk teman bundanya itu. Wajahnya senang dan senyum manisnya merekah. Kemudian Minki dan keluarganya datang, membawa sekantung penuh ayam goreng dan es krim. "Jaehwan, ajak yang lain makan bersama."

"Mereka baru saja makan. Tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya makan dua kali."

Yoongi membangunkan Hoseok, si kembar kembali makan untuk yang kedua kalinya bersama teman-teman bundanya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan taksi, Namjoon tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada bahu Seokjin. Dia sangat bersyukur karena anak bungsunya tidak harus dirawat. Jungkook hanya trauma karena hampir tenggelam. Dalam hatinya Seokjin tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya. Seandainya dia tidak lalai menjaga si bungsu kesayangan. Seandainya dia bisa untuk lebih perhatian lagi.

"Hey, jangan melamun." Namjoon memberikan belaian menenangkan untuk istrinya. Dia tahu jelas sang istri sedang bersedih dan menyalahkan dirinya. Seokjin menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak Namjoon, lelah luar biasa. "Ini akan menjadi pelajaran untukku, Namjoon." Namjoon dalam hati menyetujui perkataan sang istri. Tangannya mengelus lengan atas Seokjin, dan memberikan kalimat penenang.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Jaehwan yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Namjoon dan Seokjin segera memberitahu suaminya. "Pa, mereka sudah kembali." Taekwon menaruh anaknya di atas roda miliknya. Sanghyuk sudah tertidur setelah Jaehwan memberikannya susu. "Tolong panggil anak sulungnya, aku akan menghampiri mereka." Jaehwan mengangguk mendengar perintah sang suami. Sementara Taekwon sudah berlalu menghampiri Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Di dalam kamar Yoongi dan ketiga adiknya sedang menonton televisi. Jaehwan pelan-pelan mendekati Yoongi. "Kak Yoongi, ayah sama bunda sudah pulang." Bisik Jaehwan. Yoongi segera bangun dan berlari keluar kamar. Hoseok yang melihat kakaknya berlari ikut bangun dari tidur-tidurannya. "Kak Yoongi mau kemana, tante?"

"Ayah sama bunda sudah pulang."

"Benarkah?" sahut Hoseok, Jimin dan juga Taehyung. Jaehwan tersenyum, "Tapi kalian tidak boleh berisik karena adik Jungkook sudah tidur." Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti, dan dengan diantar Jaehwan, ketiga anak Namjoon pergi menemui orangtua mereka dengan semangat.

.

.

"Jungkook sudah tidak apa-apa." Taekwon membawakan Namjoon dan Seokjin secangkir teh. Jungkook sudah dibawa ke kamar dan membiarkan bayi itu tidur. "Ayah! Bunda!" Yoongi berlari kecil dan memeluk tubuh Seokjin. "Kenapa lama sekali? Yoongi udah kangen sama ayah sama bunda, sama adik Kukie juga." Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tapi Yoongi tidak mau menangis. Melihat raut kelelahan dari wajah kedua orangtuanya membuat si anak sulung merasa kasihan. Seokjin mengecup kepala Yoongi, "Maafin bunda ya kalau lama. Adik Kukie perlu diperiksa sama dokter."

"Tapi adik Kukie tidak kenapa-kenapa kan, bun?" Seokjin mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian ketiga anaknya yang lain datang dan langsung memeluknya. Yang paling manja adalah Hoseok, karena anak ini memang sangat dekat dengan bundanya. "Kenapa kalian belum tidur?" tanya Namjoon. "Kita nungguin ayah dan bunda pulang." Sahut Taehyung. Matanya sudah memerah tapi dia menolak untuk tidur. "Sekarang ayah sudah pulang, waktunya kalian tidur."

Setelah Namjoon menidurka keempat anak lelakinya, dia menghampiri Seokjin yang masih berada di ruang tengah bersama Jaehwan. "Anak-anak sudah tidur," Namjoon beralih ke sepasang suami-istri sahabat istirnya, "Kalian juga harus istirahat. Terima kasih sudah membantu manjaga anak-anak kami."

Taekwon berdiri dan memeluk Namjoon singkat, "Sudah jadi kewajiban untuk menolong sesama. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi." Dengan diantar Namjoon dan Seokjin, Taekwon beserta istri dan anaknya kembali menuju kamar hotel mereka.

Tapi Seokjin belum juga bisa tidur padahal waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Dia lelah luar biasa; lahir dan batinnya. Biarpun masih ada sedikit penyesalan karena telah lalai menjaga anak, tapi Seokjin tetap bersyukur karena si bungsu tidak mengalami apa-apa. Namjoon datang dan langsung memijat bahu sang istri. "Tidur saja, bun. Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang. Jungkook sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mencium pipi suami tercintanya. Betapa Namjoon benar-benar menunjukkan perannya sebagai suami dan ayah yang hebat hari ini. Dan itu membuat Seokjin semakin dan semakin mencintai pria yang sudah menikahinya itu. "Kau juga harus istirahat, ayah." Namjoon mengangguk. Dia menggandeng istrinya menuju kamar. Pengalamannya hari ini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dan Namjoon akan menceritakan kejadian ini nanti, ketika Jungkook sudah tumbuh dewasa.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kamar hotel Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah ramai dengan tawa. Keluarga Jaehwan kembali mengunjungi Seokjin bersama keluarga Minki. Pria berambut panjang itu kembali meminta maaf pada Seokjin untuk semua sikapnya selama ini. Seokjin pun demikian, meminta maaf pada Minki karena sempat iri dengan kehidupan keluarganya.

Anak-anak sedang bermain di ruang tengah. Jungkook sudah kembali sehat dan bayi itu hanya duduk di roda bayinya. Melihat kakak-kakaknya bermain dengan seru. Sesekali Yoongi mengajak Jungkook untuk bermain, Taehyung juga tidak mau kalah. Kadang bocah itu menyuapi Jungkook dengan kukis di tangannya. Junghan dan Sanghyuk mengakrabkan diri dengan baik. Hoseok yang memang dari awal sudah senang dengan Junghan, tidak mau lepas dari bocah seumuran Yoongi itu. Dia juga tidak segan melakukan perintah dari Junghan. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hoseok. Pikirnya, Hoseok menyukai anak lelaki berambut panjang itu.

Jimin terlihat anteng sendiri bersama Sanghyuk. Dia sedang memperlihatkan kemampuan menggambarnya yang selalu mendapat nilai 80 di kelas. Berbanding dengan saudara kembarnya, Taehyung lebih pintar ketika bercerita di depan kelas. Tidak semua anak kembar itu harus _sama_ kan?

"Aku lapar," gerutu Yoongi, dia berdiri di depan semua anak yang ada di sana. "Siapa yang lapar?!" tanyanya dengan lantang. Sontak semua anak di sana mengalihkan kegiatannya pada Yoongi. "Aku! Aku!" Jimin berseru pertama sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku juga!" Hoseok ikut menyahut.

"Aku!"

"Kak Yoongi, Tae laper banget."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, "Oke, aku minta makanan sama bunda ya." Yang lain mengiyakan dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara Jungkook yang menangis terdengar. Taehyung yang pertama kali menghampiri Jungkook, "Adik Kuki kenapa? Kok nangis?" tangannya Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook. Seokjin langsung datang dan mengangkat Jungkook dari rodanya. Dia meminang anak bungsunya. "Adik kenapa sayang?"

Tapi Jungkook masih menangis dan meraung. Seokjin mengusap punggung Jungkook dan tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh pantat tembam Jungkook. Basah?

Aoalah, adik Kuki pipis di celana rupanya.

"Kamu ngompol aja nangisnya _kejer_ banget kaya gitu ya." Seokjin mengusel hidung kecil si bungsu dan langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi. Taehyung ikut bundanya, membantu membersihkan Jungkook dari ompolnya.

"Kak Jimin, gambarin aku papa sama mamanya aku, bisa ga?" kata Sanghyuk dengan logat lucu khas anak tiga tahun. "Bisa dong, Kak Jimin mah hebat." Jimin langsung mengambil kertas kosong dan alat menggambarnya. Jika sedang serius wajah Jimin akan berubah. Jadi satria baja hitam. Eh, maksudnya jadi serius gitu deh. Krik.

Jika sedang serius Jimin seakan punya dunia sendiri. Ketika asyik menggambar, tahu-tahu dia mencium bau ayam goreng dari arah depan. "Wah, ayam goreng!" Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, Jimin segera berlari menuju ayam gorengnya. Meninggalkan gambarnya yang setengah jadi dan Sanghyuk yang hanya diam saja melihat Jimin kabur begitu cepat.

Ya, keseriusan Jimin bakal kalah sama bau ayam goreng.

Hoseok sendiri sedang anteng mantengin _tablet_ warna _pink_ milik Junghan. Mereka sedang menonton film animasi dari salah satu rumah produksi terbesar di dunia. Junghan juga akan memberitahukan Hoseok apa-apa yang belum diketahui anak itu.

"Cantik ya _princess_ nya!" seru Junghan. Hoseok bergantian menatap Junghan dan film di _tablet_ itu. "Masih cantik kak Junghan, dong." Mata Hoseok berseri-seri ketika mengatakan itu. Junghan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hoseok. "Aku ini ganteng, kan cowok."

"Tapi kakak punya rambut panjang kaya anak perempuan. Makanya cantik."

"Ih, yang namanya cowok tetep aja ganteng!"

Minki dan Seokjin tertawa dari ruang depan mendengar celotehan Hoseok dan Junghan. Jungkook sudah di bersihkan oleh Seokjin yang dibantu Taehyung, sekarang bayi itu sudah kembali lagi ke rodanya dan bermain bersama abang-abangnya. "Anak-anak kalau berantem lucu ya," kata Minki. "Iya, polos banget mereka." Seokjin menimpali.

"Kaya bunda sama Minki kalau lagi berantem. Lucu juga." Namjoon dan Jonghyun tertawa kecil. Seokjin melotot kearah Namjoon, "Apa sih ayah, itu kan dulu!"

"Iya ih Pak Namjoon, jangan dibahas-bahas lagi yang udah lalu."

Para suami kembali tertawa. "Iya, iya. Kalian udah berbaikan sekarang. Tapi kalau ingat yang kemarin jadi pengen ketawa lagi."

"Ih, bodo amat, yah"

.

.

.

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang masih asik dengan ayam gorengnya. "Makan sendirian aja,"

Jimin yang tangannya masih memegang ayam goreng langsung menengok ke Yoongi. "Kakak mau?" katanya sambil mengacungkan daging ayamnya. "Mau. Suapin dong, aku males cuci tangan." Jimin dengan senang hati menyuapi Yoongi dengan ayam goreng. Jarang-jarang abang favoritnya ini mau ngedeketin dia. Ya, kalian taulah Yoongi lebih menyayangi adik bungsunya. Karena Jungkook masih kecil juga sih. Kalau sudah besar juga bakal kena omel sama Yoongi.

Seokjin akhirnya menyiapkan makan siang dibantu oleh Minki. Suami mereka membantu menjaga anak-anak. "Ah! Aku lupa!" Seokjin melepas kain lap yang sedang dipegangnya lalu berlari ke kamarnya. "Lupa apa, jeng?" Minki bertanya begitu Seokjin sudah kembali ke dapur. "Lupa ngundang Jaehwan sama keluarganya."

Oh, kirain lupa mandi.

Tidak lama setelah makanan sudah tersaji, Jaehwan beserta anak dan suaminya datang. Mereka makan siang bersama di kamar hotel Seokjin. Ruang tengah yang lumayan besar dikosongkan; sofa dan meja ditaruh di luar. Makan siang kali ini terasa sangat hangat. Namjoon merasakan kekeluargaan yang akrab. Dia menatap istrinya yang sedang berbincang dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Namjoon tersenyum; dia sangat menyukai senyuman Seokjin dan saat menikah dulu dia berjanji untuk tidak pernah menghilangkan senyum Seokjin dari wajahnya.

Kini Namjoon menatap anak sulungnya yang akan menginjak umur tujuh tahun. Buah cinta pertamanya bersama Seokjin. Yoongi yang membuat dirinya akhirnya bisa menikahi istrinya sekarang. Namjoon sangat bangga pada Yoongi karena tanggungjawab dan sifat penyayangnya pada adik-adiknya, walaupun Yoongi kadang suka memarahi adiknya. Tapi itu wajar untuk anak sulung seperti dia.

Kemudian Namjoon melihat anaknya yang super aktif tapi sangat cengeng juga; Hoseok. Hoseok adalah anak yang baik dan sangat perasa. Dia adalah penengah bagi saudara-saudaranya jika sedang bertengkar. Dan dia adalah yang dibelakang ketika saudara-saudaranya butuh semangat. Tanpanya, rumah Namjoon tidak akan ramai seperti biasanya.

Kemudian terdengar sendok yang dibanting ke atas piring. Namjoon mengalihkan atensinya dan melihat anak kembarnya yang ajaib sedang bertengkar. Jimin dan Taehyung, kembar tidak identik. Sangat ramai, jahil tapi sangat menyayangi kakak dan adiknya. Mereka adalah pelengkap kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Namjoon. Sifat mereka yang sangat berbeda kadang membuat kepala Namjoon berdenyut sakit.

Ketika suasana sudah tenang kembali, Namjoon menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang tertidur di boks tidurnya. Ayah muda itu mengusap pipi tembam Jungkook kemudian dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya. Si bungsu yang merupakan sebuah anugerah dari Tuhan. Sebelum melahirkan Jungkook, Seokjin divonis tidak bisa hamil lagi. Saat itu Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah berbesar hati menerima takdir dari-Nya. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian Seokjin dinyatakan hamil; dan Namjoon tidak pernah merasa sangat bersyukur lebih dari ini.

Namjoon mencium Jungkook, "Jangan besar dulu ya, Nak. Ayah tidak mau kehilangan kamu lebih awal." Setelah itu Namjoon memutar badannya, melihat kepada anak-anaknya yang lain dan tersenyum. "Kalian juga, jangan besar dulu. Ayah masih membutuhkan kalian di sini."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

Woah, banyak yang minta ini di update lagi ya. Hihi, sabar sayang, aku juga niat kok ngelanjutin ini tapi ya emang sempet ketunda beberapa bulan karena…..

Dan, selamat datang di era penuh bunga-bunga sakura bersemi. Melintasi batas musim dingin yang beku. Hingga hari-hari musim semi. Hingga hari-hari di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran. Kumohon tetaplah tinggal, tetaplah tinggal di sana sedikit lebih lama.

Kunangis denger lagunya ;_;

Kunangis baca liriknya ;_;

Kunangis liat mvnya ;_;

Kunangis liat model mvnya ;_;

Engga deng, ga segitunya sih. Hihi.

Okelah ini part 1 dari final chapter ff Keluarga Warna-Warni. Nanti bakal ada part 2 nya yang merupakan official final chapter. Gak BigHit doang kan yang bisa bikin album BTS berpart-part. Hihi.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Semua yang udah mau menyempatkan baca dan review dan favorit dan follow. Kalian banyak sekali** (hamdalah) **dan aku bingung nyebutinnya atu-atu. Maaf ya ;(**

See you

©naranari


	12. Chapter 12

**KELUARGA WARNA-WARNI**

.

 **Final Chapter part 2**

.

.

.

Seokjin membersihkan debu yang menempel pada lemari setinggi dadanya. Di sana terdapat empat bingkai foto berukuran sedang yang terpajang. Seokjin berhenti sejenak dan mengambil salah satu bingkai. Potret kelima anaknya dengan pose yang menggemaskan membuat lengkungan indah di bibir Seokjin. Kalo tidak salah foto itu diambil ketika mereka sedang melakukan sesi foto keluarga di studio foto.

Foto itu diambil ketika anak-anaknya masih kecil. Kalau tidak salah seingat Seokjin saat itu Yoongi sudah sekolah, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung masih berada di Taman Kanak-kanak. Dan si bungsu Jungkook masih berumur satu tahun.

" _Bunda, celana aku udah rapi, kan?" tanya Hoseok. Tangannya menepuk celana seragamnya. "Hosiki sudah ganteng!" sang bunda menjawab. Mendengar itu Hoseok tersenyum girang dan mencium bundanya sebelum kembali bergabung dengan saudaranya yang lain. Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin yang masih sibuk mengurusi Taehyung karena anak itu masih belum bisa mengancingi bajunya sendiri._

" _Sudah siap semuanya, bun?"_

" _Tinggal Taehyung doang. O ya, tolong ganti kaus kaki Jimin dong, yah. Sepertinya melorot sebelah". Seokjin menunjuk Jimin yang berlarian di_ set photo _dengan dagunya. "Okay." Namjoon menjawab dan menghampiri Jimin._

" _Jimin, sini ayah ganti kaus kakinya dulu!"_

" _Enggak mau!"_

 _Si kembar pertama malah berlari mengitari set sambil meneriakkan kata 'tdak mau'. Yoongi sedang membantu Hoseok memakai dasinya dan sedikit kesulitan karena adiknya malah menari-nari. "Diem dulu dong, Hos. Kak Yoongi ribet nih masangnya!" Mendengar bentakan dari abang sulung, Hoseok segera berhenti menari dan menunduk. "Maaf," cicitnya. Yoongi menepuk pantat Hoseok, "Kamu seneng banget nari. Kaya yang di film yang suka bunda tonton." Hoseok hanya menyengir. Setelah pekerjaan Yoongi selesai, Hoseok segera berlari menuju Taehyung yang sedang asik dengan mainannya._

" _Main apa, tuh?"_

 _Tapi Taehyung tidak mengubris sama sekali pertanyaan Hoseok. Jadilah, karena merasa didiamkan Hoseok akhirnya mengambil paksa mainan yang dipegang Taehyung. "Itu punyaku!" Kata Taehyung setelah dia sadar mainnya direbut Hoseok. "Balikin!" Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mengambil kembali mainannya. "Tidak!" balas Hoseok._

" _Bundaaaaaa!"Kemudian Taehyung berlari menuju Seokjin di ujung ruangan. "Kenapa sih teriak-teriak?"_

 _Taehyung dengan mata merah dan muka cemberut mengadu pada bundanya. "Mainan aku diambil Kak Hosiki!"_

 _Seokjin melirik Hoseok yang berdiri menatap mereka berdua. Tangannya memegang mainan Taehyung. Lalu dia kembali pada anak kembarnya, "Mainnya sama-sama ya."_

" _Enggak mau! Itu kan punya aku."Seokjin menghela napasnya, dia sebenarnya agak lelah hari ini. Dari pagi ia sudah disibukkan dengan persiapan foto keluarga. Menyiapkan keperluan juga makan siang untuk keluarganya."Taehyung, dengar bunda. Kita mau foto bersama, jangan sampai baju Taehyung kotor atau berantakan karena bermain. Sekarang bunda minta kamu duduk di sana sama Kak Yoongi dan Jimin. Mengerti Taehyung?"_

 _Taehyung ingin membalas perkataan Seokjin, tapi melihat wajah bundanya yang lelah dan agak galak, akhirnya Taehyung mengikuti perintah bunda Seokjin. Dia berjalan kearah Yoongi dan Jimin dengan wajah ditekuk; masih sebal dengan Hoseok yang kini malah asik main dengan mainannya._

" _Kak Yoongi," panggil Taehyung dengan nada merajuk. "Apa, Tae? Laper? Kak Yoongi punya Oreo, nih." Mendengar Yoongi menyebutkan nama biscuit kesukaannya, wajah Taehyung berseri kembali. "Mau Kak!"_

" _Nih!" Yoongi memberikan satu Oreo rasa vanilla pada Taehyung. Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Namjoon segera memanggil anak-anaknya untuk berkumpul di tengah set. Yoongi dan keempat adiknya memakai baju yang sama. Kemeja putih polos, celana bahan pendek berwarna hitam, dan Seokjin menambahkan dasi kupu-kupu merah serta tali suspender. Rambut mereka disisir rapi dan diberi minyak rambut agar tampak mengkilat. Seokjin sendiri merasa gemas melihat anak laki-lakinya begitu tampan dan menggemaskan._

 _Sedangkan untuk Seokjin dan Namjoon sendiri mereka memakai setelan jas dan dasi kupu-kupu yang sewarna dengan milik anak-anak mereka. Pengarah gaya sekaligus fotografer memberikan intruksi kepada keluarga Namjoon untuk segera bersiap. Mereka berpose secara natural di depan kamera. Seakan-akan mereka sedang bermain bersama di rumah. Yang paling tidak bisa diam tentu saja si kembar. Ketika sang fotografer menyuruh Jimin dan Taehyung untuk duduk manis, mereka malah berlarian dan loncat-loncatan hingga akhirnya Namjoon turun tangan._

 _Hanya si kecil Jungkook yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dan asyik sendiri dengan kukis di tangannya. Kadang kalau dia melihat kilatan cahaya dari kamera, mata besarnya akan melotot dan Jungkook seolah membeku di tempat. Gemas!_

 _Pose terakhir, si juru foto membiarkan kelima bocah laki-laki tampan itu berfoto tanpa kedua orangtuanya. Jungkook diletakkan di tengah-tengah abangnya yang mengelilinginya. Tanpa aba-aba, begitu terdengar hitungan dari si juru foto, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung langsung mencium pipi Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lucu dan memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Seokjin bahkan sampai memekik gemas melihat anak-anaknya. Kebahagiaan tiada tara dia rasakan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Airmatanya meluruh di ujung mata. Dia cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya, tidak mau menghancurkan suasana dengan tangisnya._

" _Aku sangat bangga mempunyai lima anak tampan seperti mereka." Namjoon berucap, dia menoleh pada istrinya yang cantik. "Dan semua ini berkat dirimu. Tanpa kau Seokjin, aku tidak akan pernah memiliki keluarga seperti ini."_

 _Seokjin memeluk pingga Namjoon yang dibalas dengan pelukan Namjoon dibahunya. Sang ayah benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mempertemukan, memberi kesempatan kepadanya bertemu dengan Seokjin. Orang yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya, bersedia hidup dengannya, menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya yang tampan dan lucu di sana. Namjoon sudah tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi di dunia ini. Cukup keluarga kecilnya yang selalu membuatnya bahagia._

.

.

.

Seokjin meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Rumahnya saat ini tampak sepi dan lenggang. Biasanya akan ada suara anak-anaknya yang meramaikan. Seperti Hoseok yang bernyanyi sambil menari. Atau Jimin dan Taehyung yang selalu bertengkar meributkan mainan mereka. Atau ketika Jungkook berteriak karena diisengi oleh abang-abangnya. Seokjin merindukan suasana seperti itu, meski terkadang suara anak-anaknya membuat dia sakit kepala.

Rumahnya masih sama ketika dia pertama kali mengijakkan kakinya di sini. Hanya warna dari temboknya saja yang berubah tiap tahun. Dan di rumah yang cukup besar ini Seokjin merasa sepi dan sendiri. Tiba-tiba airmatanya mengalir. Ah, Seokjin memang suka menangis akhir-akhir ini. Lalu terdengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Seokjin segera menghapus airmatanya dan berjalan sedikit tertatih kearah pintu depan.

"Sebentar." Seokjin membuka pintu dan dia mendapati seorang kurir barang. "Kediaman keluarga Kim?" tanya kurir itu. "Iya. Saya istrinya."

"Ada paket untuk anda." Seokjin menerima sebuah kardus berukuran sedang dari tangan si kurir. "Terima kasih," katanya saat kurir itu pamit. Seokjin memperhatikan kardus itu dan baru menyadari kalau pengirimnya berasal dari luar negeri. Dia segera masuk ke dalam dan membuka kardus itu di ruang tengah.

Tangannya bergetar dan airmatanya luruh lagi melihat isi kardus yang dibawanya. Ada foto anak-anaknya di sana dan sebuah kaset video. Lalu mata Seokjin melihat catatan kecil dengan pesan: bunda, langsung tonton video ini ya! Kami sayang bunda!

Dengan cekatan Seokjin menyalakan televisi dan DVD, memasukkan kaset video itu dan jantung Seokjin bergemuruh saat menunggu video itu berputar.

Lalu dilayar televisi muncul wajah anak pertamanya, Yoongi. Dia mengerutkan kening dan melmabai-lambai pada kamera. " _Apa ini sudah mulai merekam?_ " tanya Yoongi dalam video itu. " _Sudah, Kak. Ayo beri salam untuk bunda!_ " Oh, itu suara Hoseok! Hoseoknya yang dulu sangat cengeng sekarang menjadi pemuda yang gagah.

Kemudian satu persatu wajah anak-anaknya muncul dilayar. Dengan latar belakang Brandenburg Gate yang mewah mereka menyapa, " _Haloooo Bundaaaaaa!_ "

"Astaga!" Seokjin menutup mulutnya yang bergetar hebat. Kerinduan akan kehadiran anak-anaknya membuncah dan Seokjin sangat ingin memeluk mereka satu persatu. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun lamanya dia tidak bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Merupakan sebuah anugerah bagi Seokjin saat dia menerima kabar bahwa Yoongi dan Hoseok diterima berkuliah di universitas keren di Jerman. Dua tahun kemudian Jimin dan Taehyung menyusul dan mereka mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di sana. Terakhir si kecil Jungkook yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar saat SMA, mendapatkan rekomendasi universitas yang terbaik di Jerman dari kepala sekolah karena prestasinya.

Seokjin hingga saat ini tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur karena memilik anak-anak yang sangat membanggakan. " _Bunda, kita kangen banget sama bunda_." Yoongi memulai lagi. Astaga, anak itu tumbuh dengan baik. Wajahnya semakin dewasa dan manis. Di belakang Yoongi, Seokjin melihat si kembar Taehyung dan Jimin. Mereka semakin memperlihatkan ketampanan mereka yang berbeda walaupun dibeberapa bagian mereka masih tampak mirip. Mata Jimin yang semakin menajam dan garis wajah Taehyung yang tampan.

" _Maafin kita bunda karena jarang mengunjungi bunda_." Itu Hoseok yang berbicara. Hoseok tidak jauh berbeda dengan saudaranya yang lain. Dia memiliki ketampanan sendiri, tulang pipinya akan menonjol saat dia tersenyum. Senyumannya yang sehangat mentari. Tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa si kecil Hoseok yang cengeng.

" _Tapi bunda, kita semua di sini selalu berdoa buat bunda. Buat kesehatan bunda, kebahagiaan bunda. Dan juga untuk ayah_." Taehyung menambahkan. " _Bunda, lama tinggal jauh dengan bunda membuat kita sadar, ternyata tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan di dunia ini dari pelukan seorang bunda._ " Kali ini Jimin yang berbicara.

Tangis Seokjin sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Dia bahkan sudah sesegukan. Seokjin menggeleng menanggapi kalimat Jimin, walaupun dia tahu itu percuma saja dilakukan karena anak-anaknya tidak bisa melihat reaksinya saat ini.

Yoongi mengambil alih lagi. " _Bunda, maafin kita juga karena kita belum bisa membalas semua jasa dan pengorbanan bunda. Dan kami minta maaf belum bisa mengunjungi makam ayah di sana. Doa kami selalu terpanjat untuk bunda dan ayah_."

Dan hati Seokjin hancur sudah. Bukan karena anak-anaknya yang tidak bisa datang ke pemakaman ayah mereka. Tapi karena dia menyesal karena membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika Jungkook diberangkatkan ke Jerman menyusul kakaknya, Namjoon menderita penyakit parah. Yoongi dan yang lain sudah meminta izin untuk pulang dan merawat ayah mereka bergantian. Tapi Seokjin melarangnya. Dia hanya ingin anak-anaknya untuk fokus belajar dan menggapai cita-cita mereka di sana.

Kemudian saat Namjoon tidak bisa lagi menahan sakitnya, akhirnya dia _berpulang_.

Kemudian layar kamera menjadi tidak fokus dan menyorot jalanan di sana. Ada suara gemerisik sebelum akhirnya wajah anak-anaknya kembali muncul. Tapi kali ini dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah menangis.

Jungkook. Si bungsu kesayangan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Seokjin memfokuskan dirinya pada siluet Jungkook. Anak itu tumbuh besar dan cepat. Tingginya sudah setara dengan abang-abangnya. Wajahnya tampan dan menggemaskan disaat yang sama. " _Jungkook, bilang sesuatu sama bunda._ "

Yoongi merekam wajah Jungkook. Jungkook menunduk sebentar dan mengusap airmatanya. Taehyung yang berada dekat dengan Jungkook berusaha menenangkan adiknya. " _Bunda,_ " cicit Jungkook. Suaranya serak karena menahan tangis. " _Adek kangen. Adek mau pulang, tapi abang-abang di sini gak ngebolehin adek pulang_." Seokjin tersenyum di tengah tangisnya. Si bungsu walaupun tumbuh besar tapi dia tetaplah anak manja. " _Kata Kak Yoongi, dia sudah janji sama ayah untuk menjaga adek dan yang lain. Jadi adek ga boleh jauh-jauh dari Kak Yoongi_." Saat berbicara mulut Jungkook tertekuk ke bawah dan membuatnya berkali lipat menggemaskan.

" _Di sini ga ada yang ngebelain adek kaya bunda waktu adek diisengin abang-abang_." Yang lain terkekeh, juga Seokjin yang saat ini bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. " _Adek juga dilarang pergi jauh-jauh sama Kak Hoseok. Apalagi Kak Jimin sama Kak Taehyung yang…_ "

" _Kok jadi ngaduh sih dek sama bunda_." Taehyung mengapit kepala Jungkook dengan tangannya dan yang lain ikut mengisengi Jungkook. " _Tuh bunda, liat kelakuan mereka sama adek_." Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama sambil bercanda. Seokjin juga ikut tertawa. Bahagia melihat anak-anaknya saling menyayangi dan menjaga.

Untuk beberapa detik kamera kembali tidak fokus. Kemudian wajah lucu Hoseok muncul memenuhi layar. " _Pokoknya bunda kita semua di sini kangen sama bunda! Bunda sabar ya tunggu kita sukses, habis itu kita mau bawa bunda tinggal di sini juga_."

" _Iya bunda!_ " wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkan Seokjin. Anak itu memang tidak pernah berubah. Mereka kembali ke posisi awal. " _Bunda jaga kesehatan selalu ya. Dan doakan kita sukses segera._ "

"Iya, nak. Bunda selalu doakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak bunda." Seokjin menjawab.

" _Dah bunda. Lain kali kita akan kirim video kita lagi_." Yoongi melambaikan tangan diikuti yang lainnya

" _Kenapa harus kirim video kalau bisa Skype?_ " tanya Taehyung. Yoongi melirik Taehyung dengan datar. " _Tae, kita sudah bahas ini ya. Jangan bikin Kak Yoongi geregeta, deh_."

" _Oke deh. Oke_."

" _Bunda, kita saaaaaaayang bunda selalu. Love you_."- Hoseok.

" _Love you bunda!_ "- Jimin.

" _Bunda, saranghae. Adek kangen pokoknya_."- Jungkook

Dan video ditutup dengan mereka yang memberikan _flying kiss_ untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Kerinduannya terobati dengan video rekaman ini. Walaupun suami tercinta sudah tidak bisa lagi menemaninya di sini, tetapi Seokjin masih memiliki lima anak yang akan selalu mencintainya, menyayanginya. Dan membuatnya bangga kepada mereka semua. Tidak akan pernah ada hal yang bisa membalas semua jasa dan pengorbanan orangtua untuk anaknya. Tapi bagi Seokjin, melihat kelima anaknya tumbuh sehat dan bahagia itu sudah cukup.

"Namjoon, kau lihat tadi? Anak-anakmu sudah tumbuh dewasa dan semakin tampan. Seperti dirimu." Seokjin menatap langit biru lewat jendela, seolah melihat Namjoon sedang menatapnya dari sana. "Kau pasti bangga menjadi ayah dari mereka. Karena akupun bangga memiliki suami yang sudah membesarkan anaknya hingga sukses seperti dirimu. Kau bisa tenang dan lega di sana, sayang. Mereka semua mencintaimu lebih dari apapun dan aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku."

The End

.

.

.

Akhirnya kisah keluarga warna-warni selesaiiiiii

Dengan ending yang sangat sangat sangat tidak memuaskan

Dengan chapter yang sedikit

Dengan cerita yang gak banget

Huhuhuhheheheehe

Tapi aku berterima kasih banget sama kalian yang udah mau nunggu cerita ini kelar. Untuk kalian yang sudah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal dan untuk kalian yang baru nemu/baca cerita ini.

Makasih makasih dan makasih.

Dipersembahkan untuk kalian:

 **400+ reviewers. 278 favs. 282 followers.**

 **12 chapters. May 12, 2015 – May 23, 2017**

See you next time!

.

.

.

Entah perasaan aku atau emang peminat cerita naranari berkurang ya? Hmm.

©naranari

2017


End file.
